


Sapphire and Aquamarine，Ocean's Blue 海蓝宝石

by Astrophil



Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [3]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 12:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: Asher循声望去，是个颀长挺拔的男性Omega，浅金色短发，蓝眼睛。晶蓝和湖蓝之间的那种蓝色。仔细看又有点青绿。不，等等。没有绿，是灯光的缘故。海蓝，宝石海蓝。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Orm Marius/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arthur/Orm ABO Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508729
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 所谓正义皆梦幻泡影的续篇

第三章

Asher喝完了自己的橙汁。“嘿，” 他挥手示意酒保过来。“能不能来点有料的东西？”他诚恳地问道。

“抱歉，小朋友，你喝这个可以了。”酒保挑了挑眉，目光扫过他的夹克外套和牛仔裤，明目张胆地拿起盒装橙汁给他续了杯，“Jesus，你多大？十五？十七？门口那群饭桶，什么人都敢放进来。”

“我三百多岁了。”Asher冲酒保露出一个灿烂的微笑。“橙汁不错。”“yeah，yeah。”酒保翻了个白眼，敷衍地哄了他两句，便转去招呼其他白日买醉的酒鬼。

现在刚刚早上十点，为数不多的窗户全拉了上百叶窗帘，强行营造出一种傍晚的氛围。酒吧里客人不少，大多数在默默喝酒。Asher百无聊赖地啜了口果汁。酒吧的门把手上挂着铃铛，有人进来便叮铃响一声。

又是叮铛一声轻响。Asher循声望去，是个颀长挺拔的男性Omega，浅金色短发，蓝眼睛。晶蓝和湖蓝之间的那种蓝色。仔细看又有点青绿。不，等等。没有绿，是灯光的缘故。海蓝，宝石海蓝。Asher心道。Omega穿一件白色丝绸衬衫，黑色修身长外套，时不时拿手将敞开的领口扯得更开，仿佛非常不适应穿衣服这件事一样。这衣服看起来确实不太舒服，也许我可以帮帮他。Asher漫不经心地想。回过神来金发Omega已在门口一张桌边坐下，侍者为他点了单，他回以一个微笑，纯粹出于教养礼貌的那种。那可怜的服务生表情郑重地匆忙离开，仿佛拿杯饮料这件事让他的人生又有了意义。Asher嗤笑了一声，将目光又放回金发美人身上。

“哟，老弟。”旁边一个声音说道。Asher转头，一个西装革履的男人在他旁边坐下。他看起来颇年轻，不符合年纪的背头和昂贵的西装，像是个第一天上班的律师助理。如果你仔细瞧，还会发现他和Asher有些神似。“没想到在这里遇到你，太巧了。”那年轻人边说边招呼侍应生过来，“啤酒，谢谢。”

“走开，Lanny。”Asher言简意赅地下了逐客令。“我不想看见你，或者你那群巫师协会的狐朋狗友。”

“嘿，上次的事情我很抱歉好吗？我承认是我的错。”Lanny举起双手。“Asher，你是我亲弟弟，我是站在你这边的。顺便说上次之后，我就再也没跟他们有任何往来了。”

“你当然退出了，我猜你没跟这些‘朋友’讲过自己的真实年龄，毕竟时间魔法也是‘禁术’，是危险的‘黑魔法’。”Asher瞥了他一眼。“曾祖父总告诉我们说不要和外人来往，这就是你不听话的后果。”

“是是是，所以你三百多岁了还是个单身处男Alpha。”Lanny不以为然道。他不指望Asher能理解，毕竟他老弟是个眼里只有魔法的怪胎。他和Asher都是巫师，但就像每个家庭里面都有一个平庸的孩子和一个天才一样，他的弟弟，Asher，就是那个天才、黄金男孩、家族的希望和骄傲。他们父母还在世的时候，Asher就永远是他们最偏爱的那一个：“Asher，总有一天，你会成为像你曾祖父一样伟大的巫师。”他们总说。Lanny虽然从不肯承认，但他心里知道，如果在这个时代有哪个魔法师能配得上“伟大”这一称号，那只能是他老弟。该死那家伙的事迹甚至被编成传说，当作睡前故事讲给亚特兰蒂斯的小孩子听。他们叫他“国王塔的巫师”。很可笑，按这么说Lanny也算是国王塔的巫师。Lanny拿过酒保送上的啤酒喝了一大口。然后噗地一声全喷了出来。酒被变成了百分百纯柠檬汁。

“所以你到底想要干嘛，Lanny？”Asher好笑地看着他。

“这次我们扯平了。”Lanny被酸到脸皱成一团，“你上次去亚特兰蒂斯是什么时候？”

“十年前。”Asher答道。他的视线又飘回到刚刚的金发美人那边。Omega大部分时间在盯着自己的手表看，偶尔喝点面前的饮料。大概是在等什么人。

“最近亚特兰蒂斯发生的事情，我猜你大概听说了一些？”

“知道。不关心。”Asher回道。金发美人喝完了自己的那杯饮料，叫来侍者结账，然后从座位边起身准备离开。

“你真该多关心关心。别的不说，奥姆，那个Omega，绝对是个梦幻一般的人物。”Lanny说，双目炯炯，“我发现他的时候，他已经迷失在海岛幻境的第三层，而且跟自己的Alpha走散了。开始我躲在暗处观察，但是他越走越深，还好我眼疾手快把他拉了出来，否则这么个尤物差点就被糟蹋了。我承认自己有点冒险了，但是我真的很想看看，有没有人能从你的迷宫里走出来。”

“没有人。”Asher简短地答道。“那个Alpha如何了？他们来又是为了什么？”

“还困在幻境里。为什么，老哥，你是这些人眼里的圣诞老人。这两个人只不过跑到北极来许愿了。”Lanny耸耸肩。

“圣诞节还早得很。”Asher回道。“你把他们送回他们来的地方了吧。”

“我不确定是否要这么做，Asher。”Lanny嘴角扬起一抹不怀好意的微笑。Asher转头，金发美人就站在他们旁边。Asher踉跄着从座位上起身，一时差点忘记了该怎么站立。离近了看看，金发Omega的那双蓝眼睛仿佛有魔力一样，将他的魂魄吸了进去。Omega对他微微一笑。那笑容让他想起六月暖阳下海边的花园，上千朵玫瑰花镀上一层金色，在煦风中摇曳起舞。Asher伸出手去触碰那看似柔软的唇瓣，然而只触碰到了空气。

“他不在这。”Lanny似笑非笑地看着他。“一个幻影而已，在你脑子里，只有你能看到他。花了你这么久才发现，我觉得我值得一句夸奖。”

Asher哼了一声。“少往自己脸上贴金。……他在哪？”

“家。”没等Lanny说完，Asher便随着一阵风消失了。酒吧里立即响起一片惊呼声，酒保手里的瓶子摔碎到地上哗啦一声。Lanny叹了口气。

他一一帮这些可怜人忘记了刚刚看到的事情，又细心地施了个还原咒将酒瓶回归原状。在确保没有任何人记得他们来过这里，也没人见到他们离开之后，Lanny推门离开了酒吧。

外面的保安疑惑地转头，不明白为何明明无人经过，门上的铃铛却凭空响了一声。

————————

奥姆盯着床顶。厚重的帷幔，卧室内的装潢像是几个世纪前的皇宫，奢侈但处处过时。说真的，现在谁还会在天花板边缘上镶嵌夜明珠，或者拿珊瑚做吊灯装饰？

他思绪乱飘。他现在不着寸缕地躺在床上，只盖了一层床单。从他恢复意识就是这样。他没有被束缚，但被某种咒语困在了这床上四方的空间内。他试过破坏床柱和床板，但被打碎的地方会马上复原，并变得更坚固。于是在做了一些徒劳的尝试之后，奥姆累了，索性躺下，慢慢回忆今天发生的事情。他和亚瑟走失在迷雾里。他听到有人说话。然后他失去了意识。然后他出现在了这里。

国王塔。奥姆能透过卧室的大窗，看到城堡外的花园和更远处的海面。如果不是现在这种状况，他真能坐下来欣赏美景，外面阳光明媚，花园里栽满了连他都没见过的鲜花，以及其他该和不该在这个季节出现的植物。但他能说什么呢，毕竟这是个见鬼的魔法花园，而它确实美极了。奥姆叹了口气，又转头看向窗外，然后他腾地从床上坐了起来。透明玻璃外，亚瑟正在试图打开木窗进来。

“亚瑟！”哪怕早一天前，奥姆也绝对不会想到有一天自己见到亚瑟会这么开心。他的人生真的完蛋了。身材高大的Alpha撞开木窗跳了进来。亚瑟看到赤裸的奥姆，愣了一下。“奥姆，你还好吧？我花了点时间才从这岛外的迷宫里走了出来。”

“我没事。”奥姆答道。不去想他们这对话简直像是从英雄救美的童话书里搬出来的。床单已经滑到腰间，上身暴露在亚瑟炽热的目光下让他有些不适，但奥姆更不想像个娇羞少女一样把那块布扯上来好挡住亚瑟的视线。“你遇到了什么吗？”他问亚瑟。

“……我也不知道。只听到一个声音警告我离远一点。啊哟！”亚瑟迎面直直撞上了床幔之间透明的魔法屏障，奥姆听到他低声诅咒了一句什么，但没有听清。“还没来得及告诉你你就撞上来了。”奥姆好笑地看着亚瑟揉着自己的鼻子。“我猜这是个空间魔法咒语之类的。”

“yeah，right。这个卑鄙的小流氓。”亚瑟附和着，开始在房内四处走动，不时俯身在某处，像在找什么东西。“你在干什么？”奥姆感到奇怪。

“呃，我在看看有没有办法解除这个魔法，” 亚瑟的声音隔着床板传来，奥姆能看到他半个身子探到了床下。“啊哈！找到了。” Alpha从床下钻出来，将一块发光的石头扔到了房间另一头。一层肉眼可见的微光像油漆从墙皮剥落一样从床的四周裂开消散。奥姆试探着将手伸出床外。他成功了。“哇哦，这真的…你是怎么知道床底下有东西的？”奥姆看向亚瑟，仿佛第一天认识他一样。

“运气好猜中了而已。”Alpha笑道。

奥姆在衣柜里找到了些衣服，看上去都是些古怪的法师袍，但他没得挑。“我们得在他…不管他是谁…回来之前离开这里。”

“……等等，离开？那你要找他……的事情怎么办？”亚瑟疑惑道，“你花这么大功夫…我是说我们费这些力气来这里，不就是为了见他吗？见…国王塔的巫师。”说最后几个字的时候他顿了一下。

原本已经走到窗边的奥姆转过了身。“你在说什么，亚瑟？他把我打晕困在这里，我不觉得还有什么见面的必要。”奥姆对上亚瑟的目光，英挺的眉目间满是疑惑，“而且你刚刚还说他是个卑鄙的小流氓。”

“不，那是…我的意思是……他不是……呃。”亚瑟突然有些语无伦次。

“听着，我不管你怎么了，我们得赶紧离开这……呃！”奥姆突然身子一软，朝地上倒去。亚瑟及时接住了他。他轻轻拂过奥姆的脸，金发Omega已经睡着了。

有些可惜看不到那双蓝眼睛了，亚瑟—Asher心想。他看向镜子。他真正的身体正坐在地下室深处，而他已经不在那副躯壳里。他用禁术侵占了亚瑟的身体，正主的意识则被他禁锢在了脑海深处。他还窥探了亚瑟的记忆，最近几个月的内容他尤其喜欢。

Asher摸上奥姆的额头，又捏了捏Omega开始潮红的脸颊。他只对奥姆施了个沉睡咒，但看样子奥姆同时还发情了。他听着奥姆在睡梦中轻声呻吟着。按照Lanny的说法，奥姆在迷宫里呆了一个月，确实差不多到时候了。本来他借用亚瑟的身体只是为了方便，但没想到一时紧张，没控制好信息素引发了奥姆热潮。Asher低头看向自己已经昂首挺立了很久的小兄弟，一个想法略过他的脑海。他的手指轻触奥姆的额头，低吟浅唱着古老而禁忌的咒语。他要进入奥姆的梦境。

————————

梦境的奥秘困扰了人类几千年，巫师也不例外。事实上，侵入和操控梦境是对魔法师的一大考验。你不可以莽撞，而要沉下心来观察。人在梦境中时，是最不设防和最不理智的时候。大喜大悲，大起大落都在一念之间。你要观察，哪怕在荒谬的梦境的背后，也隐藏着现实的真相和逻辑。一旦你打破了那个逻辑，梦境就会破碎，人也会醒来。

Asher已经太久没有进入过任何人的梦境。久违地再次漫步在潜意识的漆黑长廊里，曾祖父当年教他的话突然浮现在脑中。长廊两侧是无数紧闭的门。光芒突然透过一道门的门缝倾泻而出，还有嘈杂的声音。Asher嘴角挑起，这代表奥姆开始做梦了。但他必须抓紧时间，因为……一道彩虹般耀眼的光芒一闪而过，从那扇门后跳到另一扇门后，于是光亮和声音又从第二扇门后传来，而刚刚的那扇门后又恢复了死寂。这道光芒丝毫不停歇的在一扇扇门之间穿梭而过，快到人眼几乎跟不上它的速度。

和大多数人认知的不同，人每晚都会做梦，而且会做无数个梦。这些梦以每一个半小时一个循环的频率出现，每次集中出现二十分钟左右，然后便会消失。它们每次出现上百个，有的快乐，有的悲伤；有的平淡，有的荒谬；有的简单，有的情节复杂堪比荷马史诗。通常，人醒来后不会记得其中的任何一个，所谓的“一夜无梦”。但当一个人因为某种内部或外部原因，在梦境出现的时期醒了过来，便会有少量梦境流入表层意识，从而被人记住。如果人有幸一夜安睡，梦境就也不会进入表层意识，当他醒来便以为自己不曾做梦，殊不知这正只是因为，他的梦已在潜意识里乖乖做完归档了。

而这也是进入梦境最困难的地方：时间流动在梦境之内和之外完全遵循不同的法则。在进入一个梦境之后，你可以呆很久，久到可以在里面过一辈子。所以当有时候人们醒来，回忆起一两个零星梦境，都感觉它们长到不像是一晚上能做完，其实是这些梦混淆了人们潜意识和现实中对时间的感知。但在梦境之外，每个梦存在的时间都极短，短到只有一瞬间。

Asher只需要进到其中一个梦中，为此他需要预判闪光下一次出现的地点。经久不用的咒语有些生疏，加上那一道光像在躲迷藏一样不按规律出牌，他已经连续推开了几扇空荡荡的门，门后只有无尽的黑暗。Asher深吸口气，集中精神念动咒语，瞬间移动到一扇门前，推开门的一刹那，彩虹版绚烂的光芒从门后爆裂开来将他卷入其中。他成功了。

再睁开眼睛时，Asher已身处亚特兰蒂斯皇家演武场。他站在演武场外围，混在看守的一群卫兵中。Asher施了个咒语，眨眼间他已身着卫兵铠甲，脸也隐藏在了头盔后。因为借用了亚瑟的身体，他的灵体也是以亚瑟的形象出现，这有利也有弊，比如现在他必须藏好，因为奥姆从未和亚瑟同时来过演武场，贸然出现很可能引起怀疑。

奥姆的笑声从不远处传来：“得了吧，Aden。去拿武器，你空手打不过我。”Asher转头看去，奥姆身穿银鳞战甲站在训练场正中，手持他父亲的三叉戟，意识不到现实里这把武器其实已被打碎了。他说话的对象是刚刚被他打倒在地的一位侍卫。Aden。他从亚瑟记忆里找到这个人。Aden微微一笑，“看来殿下也没我想象的那么弱。”

那护卫正准备去拿武器，然而一个熟悉的声音却从厅门处响起：“你们玩的挺开心，不介意我也加入吧？” Asher转头看去，一句脏话差点脱口而出。站在门口的正是亚瑟。奥姆的侍卫们一齐半跪行礼，但看向亚瑟的目光中却满是警惕。侍卫中除了Aden还有几张面孔略显熟悉，但Asher无暇去细想。亚瑟出场了，这对Asher现在的情况可不太妙，鉴于他自己还披着亚瑟的皮囊。但他依旧按耐住自己，默默观察着。亚瑟在众人的注视下走到奥姆面前。期间几位护卫冲上前，然而都被亚瑟一一击倒。奥姆先是后退了几步，意识到亚瑟不会停下之后，终于开始反击。然而几个回合下来，亚瑟便牢牢制住了他。亚瑟不顾Omega的挣扎和嘶吼，将他仰面按倒在地上。“老实一点。”Alpha皱眉，似乎对奥姆的态度很不满。信息素如风暴般朝奥姆涌来，他顿时四肢绵软，挣扎也变得无力。

“陛下，请您退后。”一旁被打倒的Aden撑起身体。他口称“陛下”，语气里却毫无尊敬之意。“您已经违反了限制令，如果您再不离开，我将立即通告Omega监察法庭。”

亚瑟停住了动作，看向年轻的Alpha，“通告法庭。很好。去吧，告诉所有人，你在这里看到的一切。但是在那之前，我有个小小的问题。我觉得弄不会真的去报信。”七海之王的眼神一暗。

“不！”奥姆大吼一声，但他在亚瑟信息素压制下动弹不得。Aden没来得及反应过来发生了什么，下一秒金色的三叉戟就已经刺穿了他的胸膛，年轻的Alpha睁大了眼睛，血沫从嘴边呛出来，红色的血液在海水中弥漫开来。亚瑟拔出兵器，将Aden的尸体扔到一旁。“毕竟死人不会开口说话

亚瑟再次覆上奥姆的身体。奥姆拼命挣扎着，但胸口铠甲被撕开，柔软细腻的白皙皮肤随即裸露出来。紧接着他下半身的衣物也被扯碎。奥姆浑身颤抖，任由亚瑟用手指插入他的后穴草草扩张了两下，紧接着巨物便贯穿了他的身体。奥姆被插到发不出声音，只是张口喘息着，偶尔挣扎着疯狂摇头，像是在无声地尖叫。然而亚瑟毫无怜悯之意，奥姆按在他胸口的双手软绵绵不痛不痒。他拿手臂分别箍住奥姆胡乱踢动的双腿，附身将他们压向Omega身体两侧，顺便抬高奥姆的臀部，方便自己加快速度，像摆弄破布娃娃一样顶弄着奥姆的身体深处。最终亚瑟停了下来。他拔出奥姆的身体，白色的精液从红肿的小洞里流了出来。

亚瑟站起来俯视着地上的奥姆。金发Omega胸口起伏着，甚至没有力气合拢自己大张的双腿。亚瑟倒转过三叉戟，将金色的握柄在奥姆后穴入口处转了转，冰冷的金属让奥姆瑟缩了一下。然后亚瑟将握柄捅了进去。奥姆轻哼了一声，但Alpha依旧握着三叉戟一直深入，挤开生殖腔口直到握柄在奥姆肚子上都顶出了一块凸起。亚瑟停下了动作，却开始催动着自己的信息素，奥姆开始在地上扭动挣扎，甚至试图扭动臀部在三叉戟上操自己。亚瑟踩住Omega的肚子制止了他的动作，奥姆因为这下牵动到后穴内的三叉戟大声呻吟了一声。“说你想要什么？”亚瑟开口。奥姆剧烈喘息着，泪水在蓝眼睛里打转。

亚瑟突然浮到半空，顺手抓住三叉戟，连着着奥姆一起竖立了起来，然后他手臂用力，将戟头插入地面。奥姆开始剧烈地摇头，身体一阵阵痉挛着，虽然水里有浮力，这个姿势依旧让他开始向下坠，三叉戟的末端又开始缓缓插入他身体更深处，就在他以为自己要被捅穿的时候，亚瑟用一只手抓住奥姆的双腕，浮上更高处将他吊了起来，也停住了他下坠的身体。“最后一次，你想要什么？”亚瑟看着奥姆问道，面色阴沉。奥姆急速喘息着，他开口又闭上，反复几次后，亚瑟再次失去耐心，于是松开了握住奥姆手腕的手。奥姆尖叫了一声。“操、操我…” 他哽咽道，“我想要你干我，亚瑟。”泪水终于顺着Omega的脸颊流了下来。亚瑟转到奥姆身后，在已经被塞满的后穴里又强行挤入一根手指。“不，不要…”奥姆挣扎着恳求。但又一根手指挤了进来，接着是第三根。亚瑟感受着，柔软滑腻的内壁和坚硬的三叉戟身形成了一种奇妙的对比。接着他拔出三叉戟，猛的将阴茎插了进去。“不，不不，”Omega在亚瑟身前，随他顶弄的动作在他阴茎上起伏着。我会死在这里。Omega意识模糊地想。

Asher在一旁目瞪口呆地看着。奥姆上身还挂着扯破的鳞甲，银制的靴子也还裹在小腿上，然而腰身往下膝盖以上的衣物已被扯碎，后穴里深深吞吐着亚瑟的阴茎，像是一座情色版的纪念塑像。虽然明知这些并非真的，但当面看到刺激还是过于强烈。他感觉到周围的空间开始扭曲，站在他身边的卫兵也一个个逐渐消失。Asher暗叫一声不妙，奥姆要醒过来了。虽然有些恋恋不舍，他还是立即催动咒语，一扇门在他身后打开，巫师跳了进去，离开了奥姆的梦境。

Asher睁开眼睛。他活动了下亚瑟因为趴在床边睡着而略微僵硬的身体。他的目的已经达到：他想看这对Omega和Alpha平日交合的细节，这样稍后他就不会在奥姆面前露出破绽。他原想再深入窥探那个Alpha的记忆，但亚瑟的自我意识太强烈，不允许Asher进入到他记忆里和奥姆亲密接触的那部分，Asher尝试了几次都被拒绝，于是他便放弃了，若再要强行进入，怕是会伤害到这个Alpha的大脑。就在那时床上浑身潮红的奥姆发出一声呻吟，让Asher意识到这个发情期的Omega正在做春梦。感觉简直是天赐良机的Asher，便想到进入到奥姆梦中来一探究竟。

Asher—亚瑟转头看向床上开始转醒的奥姆。他还有大概不到一分钟的时间准备，完全足够布置一场好戏了。

——————

奥姆睡眼朦胧地从梦中醒来。梦境的内容他已经记不清，但最后的某些片段还停留在脑中，让他有些面红耳赤。梦境中的感触甚至还残留在他身体里，像是……不，等等。奥姆猛的睁大眼睛。等他看清自己的处境时，Omega脊背一阵发凉。原本的卧室里被一种紫色的藤蔓生物完全覆盖了，而他自己赤裸着，四肢被藤蔓固定住吊在空中。他的下半身被藤蔓缠绕着，甚至有一两支从他后穴插进了身体深处。他用力挣扎了几下，藤蔓纹丝不动。奥姆目光扫过房内，发现亚瑟倒在墙角边，被藤蔓紧紧捆成了一个粽子。

“亚瑟！快醒醒！”奥姆喊了几声后，亚瑟醒了过来。“奥姆！呃，这是什么东西？发生了什么？”亚瑟用力挣扎着，然而一时也挣不开藤蔓的捆绑。

“我不知道……我们本来要离开这里，呃…！然后我晕过去了。我想是那个巫师回来了，然后他袭击了我们。”奥姆喘息着说。好像意识到Omega醒来了一样，紫色藤蔓突然开始扭动，身体内的那几支不时扫过奥姆的敏感点。

“没错……我想起来了。我们正在谈话，他突然出现在你背后。接着他对我施了咒语，然后我就什么都不记得了。”亚瑟看向奥姆，突然睁大眼睛，“奥姆，你……这东西……”

奥姆感觉脸上发烫。他不想让亚瑟看到自己这么狼狈的样子，哪怕以他们的关系。那紫色的藤蔓开始肆无忌惮的在奥姆身上扭动摩擦，同时又有几束钻进了他的后穴。虽然每根只有小指粗细，但现在被大概五六根插入还是让奥姆感觉被撑开了。“呃！”那些藤蔓继续向内探索，开始戳弄着他的生殖腔，奥姆扭动着身体，然而那无济于事。“啊啊啊！”第一根藤蔓挤入了他的生殖腔，然后是第二根第三根。强烈的快感刺激下，奥姆的阴茎挺立了起来。一根藤蔓凑上来，试探着挤入了他的尿道。“不，停下！”奥姆疼得眼泪流了下来，但那小家伙坚定地继续朝尿道内进发，直到触到底部。然后它开始有规律地在尿道内抽动起来。前后夹击的快感让奥姆尖叫起来，这太过了。“亚瑟！”

亚瑟奋力挣开了藤蔓的束缚，然后冲上前，想帮奥姆从困境中解脱出来，却一时不知从何下手。他轻轻拂上奥姆挺立着的阴茎，奥姆哼了一声，那声音让亚瑟感到一阵酥麻。亚瑟咳嗽一下，然后一手小心握住奥姆的下身，另一只手抓住还深深没入奥姆阴茎的藤蔓，“准备好了？”他看向奥姆。Omega呼吸加速，但点了点头。“好，我会数三下。一。” 话音未落亚瑟便突然将藤蔓拉了出来。奥姆浑身一颤，也许是身体习惯了被侵入，预期的疼痛并没有发生。亚瑟恋恋不舍地撸动了几下奥姆柔滑的茎身，然后一一将其余藤蔓移除，包括深埋在奥姆生殖腔里的那几支。他发誓他绝对没有为了多听一会Omega软糯的呻吟声，而有意花了很久才将它们扯出来，这些东西进入的太深了，他真的是怕会伤害到奥姆。

亚瑟打横抱起奥姆，想将Omega放到床上。紫色藤蔓带着黏液爬满了地板和墙壁，但没有爬到床单上。现在它们已不再像之前那样有生命般地蠕动，但地板上沒过膝盖的残骸和湿滑的黏液，还是让亚瑟移动困难。“这些东西…它们死了吗？”金发Omega埋在他胸口问道，声音闷闷的。“嗯哼。死的不能再死。”亚瑟回道。他可以一直这么抱着奥姆不放手，这具身躯力气够大。但奥姆的热潮还是要解决的。他不能用浮空术飞过去。所以他得把地板弄干净，扫除咒是最快的，但他也没有办法用。大魔法师也只能回归原始的方法。首先他要腾出手来。亚瑟现在左手托着奥姆膝窝，右手环抱Omega的后背。“奥姆，抱住我的肩膀。”他说。奥姆沉默了一下，然后照做了。亚瑟顺势将奥姆换到右边，让Omega直接环在自己右手臂弯里。然后他左手拿起挂在墙上的一把装饰性长剑，清理出一条小路来。做这些事情的时候他全程没看向奥姆，而他能感受到奥姆的视线黏在他的身上，在默默打量他。一种奇妙的紧张感笼罩在两人之间。亚瑟将奥姆放在床尾，把剑挂回原处，然后在床头坐下。

一阵沉默之后。奥姆终于开口了。

“到底怎么回事，亚瑟？”

“什么怎么回事。”亚瑟含糊道，心跳却控制不住开始加速。

“这些东西，这个地方，还有你。”奥姆说。

“……有没有人跟你说过你的眼睛很漂亮？美极了。”亚瑟看向奥姆，他本该思考怎么不露破绽地回答奥姆的问题，话语却不受控制地脱口而出。“当然别的地方也很美。”

奥姆剑眉紧皱。“老天。你是谁？你把亚瑟怎么了？”

亚瑟僵了一下，以为自己西洋镜终于被拆穿了。然而下一刻奥姆已跨坐在他大腿上，面对面看着他。“你以为我看不出来这是怎么回事吗？这些魔法和咒语。”亚瑟没有说话。于是奥姆继续说了下去。“单靠你自己是没可能做的到，是那个巫师在帮你。告诉我，亚瑟，你是怎么说服他为你做这些的？”奥姆目光扫过地上的藤蔓，眼神有一瞬失焦。“或者这一切都是你们计划好的。从你说要陪我来这里那时起，就计划好了。”

亚瑟伸手抱住情绪低落的奥姆。他沉吟片刻，终于还是开口，“没有魔法能让你变成Alpha，或者Beta，奥姆。自然的法则是不可违背的，否则会有灾难性的后果。”

奥姆嗯了一声。“是他告诉你的？”

亚瑟点点头。“是的。”这真不能算说谎，他心想。

“你知道你大可以直接告诉我，而不是试图用这些让我知难而退。”奥姆说。

“这是……呃……。”亚瑟一时不知道怎么接话。“我很抱歉。”他最终只能这么说。最初他只是为了让亚瑟有一个机会英雄救美，好让奥姆能因为感激和自己来上一发。但他现在觉得自己就是个混蛋。

“你觉得我的眼睛好看？”奥姆突然问道。

“好看？不。”亚瑟放开奥姆，Omega眼中有一丝疑惑。“好看是用来形容凡人的，宝贝。你不属于这个世界。该死，每次你看我一眼，我就浑身都软了。”

“哈。”奥姆显然被这段话打的措手不及。还有亚瑟刚刚是叫了他宝贝？“我不知道信息素对Alpha也会有这种影响。”

“信息素不会对我有这种影响。”亚瑟认真道。“但是你会。”

奥姆看着亚瑟，第一次意识到近看的话，Alpha其实颇有魅力。尤其是那双眼睛深处闪烁着的光芒，几乎让奥姆觉得有些耀眼，同时也让他为之着迷。回过神来，奥姆才发现自己的手已经贴上了Alpha的脸颊。亚瑟拿胡子蹭了蹭他的掌心。然后Alpha小心地凑上来，轻轻咬上了奥姆的嘴唇。奥姆闭上眼睛，微微侧过头，第一次回应着亚瑟的亲吻。亚瑟的舌尖滑入奥姆齿间，于是Omega微微张口好让他进入得更深。不知过了多久亚瑟才放开他，奥姆喘息着，感觉有些缺氧。

亚瑟抱住奥姆的腰翻了个身滚到床上，变成他在上奥姆在下的姿势。亚瑟解开自己下身，勃发的阴茎弹了出来。奥姆伸手抓住Alpha的分身，第一次仔细观察这个已进入过他几次的东西，惊异于它的尺寸。亚瑟在他的抚摸下舒服地哼哼了几声。奥姆心中一动，他撑起身来，然后附身到亚瑟腿间，将Alpha的硕大含入口中。没有预料中的不适味道，甚至还有股浴液的清香。奥姆来不及细想亚瑟是什么时候洗的澡，自然也猜不到魔法师趁奥姆不注意给自己施了清洁咒。奥姆初次为人口交，按理说没什么技巧可言，但他吞吐了十几下之后亚瑟便匆匆拔了出来，他受不了那双水汪汪的眼睛看着自己，再不停下来怕是要射。“我快到了。”亚瑟哑声道。奥姆顺从地让亚瑟把自己摆成跪趴在床上的姿势，紧接着Alpha的硕大从身后贯穿了他。奥姆呻吟一声，后入的姿势让亚瑟进入的很深。亚瑟开始了律动，每一下都捅入Omega的生殖腔内，引得奥姆嘤嘤乱叫。亚瑟诅咒一声，奥姆滑腻的身体，温热紧致的内壁和勾魂的呻吟声对他刺激太大，他坚持不住了。于是他一个挺身插入生殖腔内部，感受着阴茎节涨大卡在Omega温热柔软的内里。亚瑟低头用牙齿研磨这奥姆的后颈。那里还留有他标记的味道。奥姆身子一抖，但他没有躲开。亚瑟胸口一热，随即胃里一阵翻江倒海的难受蔓延开来。奥姆会让自己这么做，只是因为他用了亚瑟的身体。他做了一场美梦，现在梦该醒了。亚瑟—Asher将牙齿沉入奥姆后颈，再一次标记了他。

Asher将沉睡中的Alpha和Omega留在了岸边一座小岛上。他会在他们醒来之前离开。知道这次分开大概就是永别，巫师看着奥姆，胸口一阵疼痛。但他依旧凝视着Omega的睡颜，直到最后一刻。


	2. Chapter 2

Asher再次见到亚瑟，是在大概两天之后。那时他刚又灌下一杯不久，酒精一路从喉咙烧到胃里。从离开国王塔开始，他脑子里就全是那双蓝眼睛。他仿佛还能感受到温软的身体揉在他身下，喘息着，呻吟着，炽热如冬天的篝火，轻柔如夏日的白云。Asher心里一阵发甜。那确实是他的第一次。毫无章法的亲吻，汗水淋漓的热潮，他膜拜着奥姆身上的每一寸皮肤，一遍又一遍地呢喃着“我爱你”。他感受着Omega的身体渐渐不再如最初那么僵硬，高潮时，他们十指紧扣仿佛一对真正的恋人。直到奥姆从情潮中恢复，伸手勾住他脖子，拉下他的头颈和他深吻。他几乎是全身心沉浸在虚幻的柔情里，直到里他听到Omega轻喘着叫他的名字：“…亚瑟。”

Asher一直喝到胸口一片麻木，他该死地需要这个。这让他能喘口气，不被自己的情绪淹没。酒保眼神空洞地走过来替他端走空杯子。就在那时，身材高大的Alpha进入了他的视野。

亚瑟走到他面前，Asher还没来得及说一个字，左脸上就已经挨了一下子。亚瑟这一拳坚硬如铁，直接将他打翻在地上。“站起来。”他听到亚瑟说。“这一拳是为你做的一切，你这个下三滥的货色。钻到我脑子里抢走方向盘？我认了。可我没想到你他妈的这么有种，敢用我的身体跟我的Omega上床。”

Asher笑了两声，无意间牵动了脸上的伤口，疼的他倒吸了一口气。他缓缓站起身。“你的Omega。笑死我了。我的天。你他妈的是有多自以为是，亚瑟？说真的，像你这种Alpha我见得多了。可是你？你是所有里面我最瞧不起的那种。”Asher感觉胸口发热，酒精仿佛在他体内燃烧了起来，他看向亚瑟，内心里某个阴暗的角落里有个声音响起。杀了他。那声音怂恿着。

Alpha之间剑拔弩张的信息素和阴冷的杀意弥散开来。酒吧里一片死寂，一大半的人自觉地离开了，留下的好事之徒纷纷躲的远远的，连同酒保一起静静看着他们，连大气也不敢喘一声。

Asher最终冷静下来。他不能杀了亚瑟。至少不能在他还是奥姆的Alpha的时候。“你的自我意识很强，亚瑟，我猜你是在我脑子里偷看到这个地方，然后找到我的。不容易。他……你的Omega没跟你一起么。”

亚瑟冷笑一声。“有意思。你居然觉得我还会让你有机会再见到他？”

“怎么，你嫉妒了？等等，你不会还没有告诉他在岛上发生了什么吧。”Asher露出夸张的表情。“不过也对。你不敢告诉他。我知道。那个时候他看我的眼神？他从来没有这么看过你。你他妈的真的可悲，亚瑟。可悲又可笑。”

亚瑟没开口。他朝前走了一步。Asher离他不过两步的距离。

Asher刚要在身边竖起魔法屏障，但一丝清甜的味道从远处飘来。他心中一动，施了一半的咒语便停了下来，换成了另一个。他又向前走了一步，和亚瑟一步之遥。“我现在给你最后一次机会。滚出这里。别再让我见到你，否则我会让你后悔活着。至于你的Omega？我会给他的脑子来点小改造，然后他会哭着喊着求我操他。等我玩够了，我再送他去跟你团聚。”

亚瑟依旧没说话。他胸口起伏着，金色的瞳孔中有火光闪过。

“怎么？打算用你的眼神杀了我？”Asher讥诮道。

“不。”亚瑟说。“用这个。”他握紧了自己的三叉戟。

Asher嘴角上扬，默念出了咒语的最后一个字。

他感到胸口一凉。然后条件反射的抓住穿透了自己胸膛的三叉戟。亚瑟凝视着他，他回望向Alpha的眼睛。他想张口说什么，但破碎的肺和被鲜血阻塞的气管让他无法发出声音。几声尖叫从四周传来。他眼前的世界开始扭曲变形，四周的声音也变得朦胧不清，像是从遥远的别的什么地方传过来。“这是你自找的。”他听到亚瑟低声说，但那声音也被拉长走调，变得非常滑稽。

亚瑟拔出了三叉戟，于是他向后倒去，狠狠撞在冰冷的地板上。但他意外地感觉一阵解脱。这样很好。他想。这就是我想要的。至于亚瑟，他不知道该怎么去想亚瑟。但他实在太累了。他放任自己睡去，陷入了无尽的黑暗中。

————————

亚瑟看着倒在自己面前的巫师：从外表看上去，他就是个十几岁的小孩。亚瑟深吸一口气，看着血液从伤口处汩汩流淌出来，流过Asher的T恤和连帽衫，然后在地面上汇聚成一小滩粘稠的液体。年轻人的眼睛紧闭着，天真稚嫩的脸庞上沾上了鲜红的血迹。亚瑟在心里诅咒了一声，哪怕他知道对方是个不折不扣的混账，这画面看起来依然过于糟糕了。

他转头看向四周，发现周围的人仿佛蒸发一样，全部凭空消失不见了。这可不是什么好事情。一丝不详的预感浮上亚瑟的心头。然后他转回头来。眼前的画面却让他的心脏一瞬间冻结住，停止了跳动。

倒在血泊里的人变成了奥姆。

“不！不不不不不，”亚瑟跪倒在地，扑到奥姆的身边，试图用手去堵住他胸前的伤口。金发的Omega还穿着早上和他分别时候的白衬衫和黑色西装外套，现在衬衫的前襟已被鲜血浸透。“不。不不不。”亚瑟用力呼吸着，他弯下腰，亲吻着奥姆的额头，胸口一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛，仿佛是被时速200公里的火车迎面撞上。血液已经不再从伤口中流出，开始凝结变黑。亚瑟感到温度开始从奥姆身上流逝，于是他跪坐起来，托起Omega的身体抱在胸口，试图用自己的身体来温暖他。但是奥姆的身体依旧在一点点变冷，变沉。但他依旧跪着，直到他双腿已经麻木，奥姆的身体依旧没有温暖起来。

“……没用的。他已经死了。”Asher的声音从背后传来。

死了。奥姆。死了。这两个词语永远不应该被放在一起。“……让他醒过来。”亚瑟说。

“什么？”

“奥姆。用你的魔法。告诉我需要什么。一切。我的命。只要你能让他活过来。”亚瑟缓缓抬头看向他。他眼睛通红，声音沙哑地让Asher吓了一跳。

“你觉得我是谁？上帝吗？人死不能复生，亚瑟。”Asher说。

亚瑟盯着巫师看了很久，终于神色黯淡了下来。“…为什么？”他喃喃道。“我以为你……为什么要这么做？”

“你还不明白吗？”Asher走到亚瑟面前。他俯下身，手指轻轻划过奥姆的脸颊，将一缕碎发拨到一旁。奥姆的金发这几个月稍稍长长了些，他用绳子在脑后简单扎了一下，额前的几缕碎发便自然的垂在脸颊两侧，看上去颇有些中世纪欧洲浪子的风情。“这和他无关。只是为了给你个教训。杀了你太容易了，也太便宜你。而看看你现在的样子。啧啧。”

“你最好现在就杀了我。”亚瑟嘶吼道，“否则我发誓不管你走到哪里，我都会找到你，我会亲手把你千刀万剐……”

Asher叹了口气。“行了行了。搞了半天，你什么教训也没学到。再见了，亚瑟。”

Asher打了个响指。亚瑟感到怀中一空：巫师带着奥姆一起消失在了空气里。“不！”Alpha怒吼一声，他猛地站起身，却双膝一麻，摔到在地上。

房间里又变得和亚瑟胸口一样空空如也。亚瑟一拳打在身下的地板上，鲜血从他指节间流出，他却感觉不到疼痛。

他感觉不到任何东西。


	3. Chapter 3

3-3

空气中响起一阵翅膀扇动的声音。下一个瞬间Lanny出现在Asher的眼前。

Asher打量着自己的兄长。Lanny有着和Asher同样的褐色头发和相似的五官。几日不见他又换了新的发型，一头短发看起来凌乱，实则是精心修整出的效果，六英尺3英寸的身高，28岁青年肌肉匀称的外形，以及定制的外套和风衣。他对外表的自负和他浅薄的头脑形成鲜明的对比。但抛开这些不谈，Asher知道他是个好人。

“老天，我讨厌飞行咒。你着急叫我过来最好是有什么好事。”Lanny抱怨道，然后他顿住了。一阵海风般清冷又甘洌的信息素气息将他包裹在其中。他顺着Asher的视线看清房内的状况：奥姆赤裸着躺在墨绿色的床单上，潮红在白皙的皮肤上蔓延开来，半长的金发被汗水浸湿，随着他的挣扎无力地颤动着，但束缚咒将他牢牢捆在床上无法离开。热潮期的信息素几乎要让Lanny窒息，他不用看就能知道Omega的热液恐怕早已经将床单浸透。意识到房间里来了陌生人，奥姆转头看向他，蓝眼睛里盈满泪水。“求你了。求你帮帮我。”他说。

Lanny花了点时间才从震惊中回过神来。他难以置信地看向Asher，他不会认错那个束缚咒是出自谁手。他大步走上前，一把将Asher从床边推开。“你他妈以为你在做什么？”他低吼一声。

“放松点，老兄。”Asher踉跄了一下才站稳。“事情不是你想象的那样。”

“很好。”Lanny说。“在我下次动手之前，你有一分钟的时间解释清楚究竟怎么回事。”

“……你自己不会看吗？”Asher顶撞道。他最看不惯Lanny这副高高在上的大哥做派。

Lanny瞪了自己兄弟一眼。“退后。”他命令道。Asher自知理亏地耸了耸肩，然后后退两步，在一旁的扶手椅上坐下。Lanny在Asher的目光注视中走到床边，低头看向奥姆。

他念出一句咒语，解除了奥姆身上的束缚咒。出乎他的意料，被放开的Omega顺从地躺在床上，没有再挣扎。Omega胸膛上两点嫣红的乳尖随呼吸起伏着。Lanny被一阵奇异的冲动驱使着，用指尖轻轻揉捏着奥姆胸前柔软又小巧的那两点。指尖触到的肌肤柔软细腻，让他一时难以停手。奥姆喘息加快，不时溢出几声欲求不满的呻吟，但没有任何要躲闪的意思。Lanny从左边换到右边，直到Omega的乳尖完全变硬，颤巍巍地在他指缝间挺立着。Lanny最终恋恋不舍地移开了手指。他催动法力，将注意力放回奥姆胸口渐渐浮现出的符咒上。那形状有点像是痊愈咒，只不过更大，几乎有巴掌大小，艳丽的纹路在奥姆白皙的胸膛上显得异常情色。“……等等，这个是……”一个想法浮现在Lanny脑海，但他一时难以相信。

Asher沉默了一秒。“……是生死咒。已经生效了。”

Lanny心头一沉。他和Asher原本从不介意使用常人所谓的“禁术”，抑或是“黑魔法”。想要得到某样东西总要付出代价，世间万物的规律即是如此。但生死咒却是他不愿意去用的。无疑这是个强大的咒语，可以让逝者起死回生。但相应的，施咒需要的材料也是无比珍贵：从一月到十二月每月一月一日零点出生的十二个人的灵魂。

“我知道你在想什么，Lanny。我用了十二个死刑犯，花了点时间才凑齐。他们原本就剩没几天可活。你不会想知道他们是因为什么原因被送上绞刑架的。”Asher冷笑一声。“要我说，他们该感谢我，让他们的命在最后总算有了点价值。”

Lanny点点头，下巴绷紧。“你知道我在乎的不是这个。你无权掌管他人的生死。你做了这些事情，说的难听点，会腐蚀你的灵魂。”

“才怪。”Asher嗤笑一声。“灵魂这个东西根本……”但他突然想到什么一样停了下来。“……我不知道。也许你说的有一定道理。”

Lanny看向安静下来的Omega。“所以发生了什么？他是怎么……死的？”

“……说来话长。有时间我再慢慢告诉你。”Asher说，眼神有一丝躲闪。

Lanny叹了口气。“算了，不重要了。至少你把他带回来了。”

“某种意义上。”Asher低声说。“看仔细点。”

Lanny依照Asher的指示将掌心贴在奥姆额头上，仔细探寻着。他的眉头渐渐紧皱。Lanny深吸一口气。奥姆的意识深处空空如也。这只是一个躯壳，一具只靠本能驱使的肉体。他望向奥姆，第一次意识到那蔚蓝瞳孔的深处是一片空洞。

“告诉我你的名字。”Lanny轻声问。“……我不知道。帮帮我。我很热。”奥姆重复着刚刚的话。他就像是个刚出生的婴儿，紧抓着Lanny，仿佛他是他唯一可以依靠的人。Lanny已经控制不住地感觉自己的裤子开始变的异常紧绷。他不像自己老弟是个未经人事的处男，但也没有任何一个Alpha能经得起Omega的这种撩拨。更何况是面前的这个尤物，他不会告诉Asher在他看到奥姆的第一眼起，就已经在盘算着怎么样让他肚子里揣上自己的崽了。但那终归只是个想法，他毕竟是个有原则的人。

“他的意识不见了。记忆还在，但是那些现在只是些他理解不了的东西。”Asher站起身来，走到Lanny身边。“现在的他就像是……一艘船，船身、船员…所有东西都在，但是没有了船长。”

Lanny看向Asher，Omega信息素开始影响到他，他能感觉到Asher的呼吸也开始变的粗重起来。“所以，大魔法师也有失手的时候。你带他回来的时候，就没发现少了点什么吗？”

“我从不失手。”Asher冷冷地说。“我希望我知道为什么，这样我就能让他恢复。我猜可能是因为……他自己不愿意回来。”

Lanny沉默了一秒。“为什么？”

“我不知道。施法的时候我就有感觉，我能感觉到他在拒绝我。我可以告诉你，Lanny，比我再强大一百倍的魔法师也会失手，这是原则问题。”Asher说，语气里少见地带着一丝挫败。

“那他现在这样是怎么回事？你觉得不能浪费大好机会，就把他留下当自己的性爱娃娃？”Lanny喘息道。

“嘿！”Asher语气里带上了一丝怒意。“你以为我想这样？我没有办法！但是我不能就这么放弃。我做不到。这一个月来我一直在尝试各种各样的方法。而等他回来的时候，他需要自己的身体。”

Lanny扯开自己的衣襟，房间里已经开始闷热地有些不透气了。“这事没完，Asher。但是现在，你得让他先睡过去。”

“不。”Asher说。“我试过了，热潮昨天一开始就试了。他会做噩梦。我不知道这是否跟他现在的状况有关，但他在梦里尖叫。我不想再看到他那么痛苦。”

“那就和他结合，该死的，这不就是你想做的吗？”Lanny感觉自己的耐心和自制力都在一点一滴地流失。

“我做不到，他被标记了。”Asher说。他苦笑一声。“这就是最棘手的地方。解除标记的咒语需要他本人的同意，才能生效。我试过哄骗现在的他说Yes，但没有用。必须是原装正版的他才可以。”

“……让你的咒语见鬼去吧。”Lanny听的一阵头疼。“总有那么多该死的规矩，这就是为什么我讨厌魔法。……那就把他送回亚瑟身边。”

原本在床上软成一团的Omega，听到这个名字突然颤抖了一下。“亚瑟…”他喃喃道，然后他急切的抓住Lanny的手臂，“你知道他在哪吗？我需要他。”Lanny不知道该怎么回答，只好转头向Asher求助。

Asher眼神一暗。“不。你就呆在这里，哪里也不去，宝贝。”

“他需要他的Alpha。”Lanny一字一顿地说。

“不，他只是需要8型信息素。这就是我叫你过来的原因，Lanny。你们是一个类型。你可以帮他。”Asher说。“我不会让那个混账见到他，至少不能像现在这样。那太便宜他了。”

Lanny僵硬了一下。他看向奥姆，Omega眼底闪烁着光芒，海蓝的瞳孔里倒映着自己的身影。“帮帮我。求你了。我需要你。”奥姆轻声说。Omega曲起腿，轻轻磨蹭着Lanny硬如铁石的小兄弟。Lanny呻吟一声。他明白了，事实像一道闪电击中了他。奥姆醒过来之后，自始至终都只看着他一个人。他需要他的信息素。

“该死。”他诅咒了一句，转头看向Asher。“介意给我们一点私人空间吗？”

———————

这一切都错的离谱，但此时此刻他似乎没有别的选择。Lanny下身深深埋在Omega的体内，如野兽交合一般律动着。他盯着奥姆的眼睛，金发Omega回望向他。那一汪深蓝中闪烁着纯粹的性欲和渴求。Lanny心底一阵冲动，低头吻上奥姆微张的嘴唇，Omega的呻吟声被堵住，变成一阵呜咽。Lanny原本是个喜欢在性事里多话的人，但这次他反常地从头到尾没有说一个字。语言太多余了。诺大的卧室里，只有他和奥姆的呻吟和喘息声，相互交织在一起。他全身心地沉浸在其中，任何话语都会破坏这一刻，任何语言都无法形容他们现在在做的事情。本能驱使着他们，交合，亲吻，抚摸，Lanny从柔软的唇瓣移到奥姆小巧的耳珠，用牙齿轻轻研磨着，Omega的身体随之颤抖。他感受着奥姆的声音随情欲染上媚意，又随他猛烈的动作变的宛转高亢。他破开奥姆生殖腔的时候，Omega放荡的叫声让他全身一阵发麻。下一刻他的高潮来了，猛烈得让他头脑发晕。成结的时候奥姆开始有些不适，又有些许的挣扎，但Lanny用轻吻安慰着他，然后咬上Omega的腺体。在信息素的作用下奥姆渐渐安静了下来。

最终Lanny离开了奥姆的身体，下一刻Asher便推门而入。

“从他身上起来。我有一个新的想法要尝试一下。我真蠢透了，早该想到这个的。”Asher一脸悔恨莫及的表情。

“想到什么？”

“奥姆的意识还在他的身体里，只是沉睡了。我一直找的方向都错了。”Asher将震惊的Lanny不着痕迹地从奥姆身上推开。“曾祖父曾经告诉我们，只是我当时太过自以为是，所以不曾相信：Omega和Alpha之间联结不仅是肉体上的，还有灵魂上的。奥姆的意识一定还在身体的某个地方，才能和你发生共鸣。”

“……你就这么突然想明白了？”Lanny问。

“当然不是。你真该看看你自己刚刚的样子，Lanny，你们之间的那种默契……我只想说，他们过去把AO标记看作是一种神圣的结合是有原因的。”Asher低声道。

“……好吧。”Lanny陷入了一阵沉思。然后他终于反应过来。“嘿，说好的私人空间呢！”


	4. Chapter 4

3-4

世人对巫师的了解太少了。是，巫师们总是行事低调，永远躲在自己的世界里，不和文明社会接触。但你能怪我们吗？就在几百年前女巫还会被绑在柱子上烧死，虽然那其中大部分其实都是无辜的普通人，到死都不曾施过一个咒语。可怜的家伙们。

国王塔的巫师？你是说厄内斯特兄弟吧。我当然知道他们。但听我一句劝，老兄，你不会想跟那两人扯上任何关系。厄内斯特家的人都是冷血残忍的疯子。Asher，艾舍尔·厄内斯特，还有Lanny，兰尼·厄内斯特，是那对兄弟的名字。听说他们是亚特兰蒂斯人，好像还有王室血统。他一直都是协会黑名单的榜首。唉，我们有一次差点逮到他，他的兄弟是个蠢货，几个身娇体软的Omega过去施个迷魂咒，他就上钩了。可惜还是失败了。为什么？这话我跟你说，别告诉别人：还不是因为他们和我们所有人都不在一个水平上。大家都不愿意谈起那次行动，觉得色诱这种手段太丢脸。可你让我说，如果有别的办法的话谁会这么做？

那次打草惊蛇了之后，他们学乖了，再难找到他们的踪迹。为什么不去国王塔？当然不行，直接闯到贼窝里去可不是个好主意，那是他们的地盘，去那里就是送死。

好了，前面的地方需要邀请函才能进，我需要看下你的信物，当然，你能找到我已经说明你是自己人了，但是万事小心总没错。所以，你刚刚说是谁介绍你来这里的来着？

一路上滔滔不绝的巫师停了下来，转头看向身后身材高大的Alpha。

“湄拉。”Alpha说。夜色已深，他深褐色的长发和半张脸掩盖在兜帽下，看不清面孔和表情。“这是她的手信。”Alpha从怀中掏出一张卡片。

对方拆开亚瑟递给他的书信。他读着读着，双手开始微微颤抖。“你们说的这些……是真的吗？”他语气激动的问道。

“当然。但我现在不能说的太详细。”

“你要怎么证明自己？”对方露出怀疑的眼神。

“我不能证明。你可以选择不信。祝你们靠自己的情报早日抓到他。”Alpha转身便要离开。

“等等。”对方不出所料地叫住了他。“你为什么要帮我们？你想要什么？”

Alpha停住了脚步。他转过头来，黑夜中金色的瞳孔熠熠发光。“没什么，一些私人恩怨。敌人的敌人就是朋友。”

对方点点头。“是啊，我敢打赌那家伙的敌人多到自己都数不过来。不过没人能像你这样帮到我们。跟我来吧，亚特兰蒂斯人。对了，还没请阁下尊称？”

Alpha摘下兜帽，剑眉紧蹙，凶狠的眼神让俊朗的外表笼上一层阴鸷。“亚瑟。亚瑟·库瑞。”他说。

—————

“他还没醒。”Lanny眉头紧皱。“你这什么咒语最好能管用。”

“当然管用。话说你还在这干嘛？这里已经没你什么事了。”Asher不耐烦道。

“你说什么呢，我得陪着我的Omega。”

“你的Omega？呵呵。等他一醒过来，我第一件事就要帮他把结合标记去掉。”Asher冷笑道。

“我不会让你这么做的。他也不会让你这么做的。”

“你怎么知道他不会让我这么做。”

Lanny刚要开口反驳，却突然停住，望向大门的方向。“有外人进来了。”

“不是外人。”Asher顺着他的视线望向窗外。“都是老朋友了。”

——————

奥姆猛的睁开眼睛，他大口呼吸着，身体像是刚跑完十次海底马拉松一样极度缺氧。他眼前一片迷茫，像是美梦做到一半被强行打断般一时不知自己身在何处。他的心脏剧烈跳动着，几乎要跳出胸膛。金色的长睫毛颤动两下，奥姆的视线慢慢聚焦。他盯着头顶的帐幔反应了一秒，不敢相信自己居然又回到了国王塔。他坐起身来，被单从他赤裸的胸口滑落。他低头看向自己胸口，白皙光洁的皮肤上没有一丝伤疤。奥姆一阵恍惚。他明明记得……

房内空无一人。奥姆试探着走下床，这次却没有任何空间屏障挡住他的去路。一件白色长袍叠好摆在床边，奥姆犹豫再三还是拿过来披在了身上。他随手将金发从长袍的衣领里撩出来，突然意识到它们似乎又长长了，几乎落到肩膀。奥姆心头一沉。他走到镜子面前仔细观察了一会，伸手拨开后颈上的几缕金发：他的腺体上又有了一个新的齿痕，一个标记。标记边缘红肿未消，映在白色的肌肤上异常扎眼。

“……你要是不喜欢这个标记，我可以随时帮你去掉。”一个声音从奥姆背后传来。

“喂，你这样就过分了！”另一个声音几乎同时响起。

奥姆猛的转过身。两个陌生的年轻人站在他背后，互相怒目而视。只看打扮的话，他们就是纽约街头的两个普通路人。

奥姆后退一步，打量着他们。“你们是谁？”

“……你不记得我了。”高个子的年轻人失望地说。他面色惨白，似乎受了什么伤一般，有些站立不稳，

“……我应该记得吗？”奥姆反问道。面前人的反应让他愈发肯定了自己的怀疑。他本以为这段时间他一直处于昏迷的状态，但更有可能他失去了之前这段时间的记忆。而无论这段时间发生了什么，按照他现在的处境来看，都跟这二人脱不了关系。

奥姆刚刚的话对年轻人的打击似乎挺大，Alpha眼中的光芒瞬间暗淡了下来。“没关系。那就再认识一次。你可以叫我Lanny，他是我的兄弟，Asher。”他抬头示意身边的另一人。

奥姆点点头。“……亚瑟在哪里？”他问出了自己最迫切的问题。

“你是说你的Alpha吗？”Lanny说。

“……他不是我的Alpha。”奥姆低声说。

“哈哈，那倒没错。”Lanny突然又精神了起来，“现在我才……”

“你少说两句会死吗。”Asher打断了自己的兄弟。“把这件事告诉亚瑟，你是故意想激怒他？”

“奥姆现在确实是我的Omega，有什么问题吗？”Lanny喘着气说。“而且说到激怒他，那天在酒吧里和他见面的人可不是我。”

Asher瞥了自己兄弟一眼。“我不知道你在说什么。”

奥姆眉头皱起。果然有什么事情不太对。事实上，从岛上回来之后，他就感觉到事情有些不太对了。在荒岛上醒来之后，一直缠着他献殷勤的亚瑟突然变的寡言少语，而且绝口不提在岛上发生的事情。他几次试探着问起，但都被Alpha闪烁其词地敷衍了事。回到陆地后他们找了个旅馆休息。晚上他躺在床上假装熟睡，听到睡在另一张床的亚瑟半夜起身离开。他本可以借机逃走，但是……奥姆心口一紧。但是什么呢？他自己也不知道。他不可能是在关心亚瑟。他巴不得自己那混血的野种哥哥就这么消失，最好死在某个巫师手里。但是他还是悄悄跟踪着他Alpha来到了某个像是酒吧的地方。接下来的事情是一片空白，他只记得自己再醒来就是在这里了。

Lanny看了看一脸茫然的奥姆和假装在四处看风景的Asher。“操。你他妈对他用了遗忘咒。”他怒气翻涌之下又咳嗽两声，吐出一口鲜血。

“你还是先关心关心你自己吧。”Asher说。

“呸，你别站着说话不腰疼，我看你就是想我早点死，好抢走我的Omega。”Lanny喘着气说，终于支持不住地坐倒在地上。他拉开自己胸襟，露出胸口一道狰狞的伤口，一团黑雾笼罩在血迹凝固的可怖疤痕上。“我试了，但是这诅咒比我想象的要难解。没想到老头子手里还有这种东西，不早点拿出来对付我们可惜了。”

“我觉得不是，这咒语应该是别人教给他的。这是个古老的咒语，至少几千年的历史了。”Asher说。

“……他会死吗？”奥姆走到Lanny面前，俯身半跪下。“……你还好吧。”他犹豫着开口问道。他明明是第一次见到这个褐色短发的年轻人，但对方身上却有某种莫名的熟悉感。

“放心好了，我不舍得让美人你这么早守寡。”Lanny笑道。

奥姆张口想反驳，但还是咽了回去。“我很抱歉。”他最后说。不知道自己为什么要道歉，只是隐隐觉得这些很大可能跟自己有关。

“只有道歉可不够，我需要点实际行动。”Lanny说。

奥姆轻笑一声，以为是这个举止轻浮的年轻人的又一句戏言。他刚准备站起身，手腕却被Alpha突然抓住。他想要挣脱，却发现身体不受控制一般一动不动。“怎么回事…”他话音未落，身体已经自己做主，低头咬住了年轻Alpha的嘴唇。

Lanny随即伸手捧住奥姆的脸颊加深了这个吻。他张口咬住Omega柔软的唇瓣轻轻吸吮着，热意从唇齿接触的地方像电流一样蔓延开来，让他脊柱发一阵酥麻。奥姆被吻到面色潮红，长袍的衣襟大开，就像在邀请他一般。Lanny将手探入大敞的衣襟内，轻轻抚摸着Omega胸口的肌肤。甫一入手触感滑腻，轻轻挤压又能感觉到其下均匀而有弹性的肌肉。奥姆动弹不得，只能任由你年轻的Alpha在他身上上下其手。Lanny低头凑上前衔住他一侧的乳珠，引得奥姆浑身一阵酥麻，不禁呻吟出声。

“放开他。”一个低沉的声音从奥姆背后传来，让他浑身一震。

亚瑟的声音。

他想开口说话，却发现自己现在连声音也发不出了。

Lanny抬起埋在奥姆胸口的脑袋，直起身来，又手臂一揽将他按到自己怀里。Asher不动声色地往前走了两步，护在他们前面。他看向身材高大、目光阴冷的海王，又望向亚瑟身后站着的三个人。其中两人和他们年纪类似，一脸紧张地警惕着这边的情况，另一人则须发皆白，身着黑袍，举止之间威仪感自现，让人油然而生一股敬意。

亚瑟凝视着被Lanny搂在怀里的金发Omega，心中一阵狂喜，表面上却依旧强行装作若无其事。

“原来是你。你解开了我迷宫的幻境。还有那个诅咒。谁教你的？。”Asher看向亚瑟。

“一个朋友。”亚瑟说。

“是吗。有机会介绍给我认识下。”Asher说。

“相信我，我也很想介绍它跟你认识下，不过你们可能会有点语言交流障碍。”亚瑟说。

“话不要说得这么早。”Asher说。他看向亚瑟身后的黑袍巫师。“哟，好久不见。”

年长的巫师没有说话。他转头看向看着黑气已经蔓延到颈部的Lanny，摇了摇头。“你还有几个小时可以活。现在放弃跟我们离开，我们还能想办法留你一条命。”

“留我一命？别，我可受不起这么大人情。”Lanny笑道，手臂收的更紧了。“你们慢慢玩，我就不奉陪了。”

Lanny带着奥姆消失在空气里。两个年轻巫师神色大变，念动咒语试图追上去。Asher眉头一皱，抬手施法，两人身子一晃倒在地上，已然昏睡过去。

白发巫师叹了口气。“逃走也没有用。你解不开这个诅咒的。”

“没错。”Asher眯起眼睛。他转头看向亚瑟。“但是他可以。”

白发巫师瞬间闪到亚瑟的面前，挡住了冲上来的Asher。“你真以为能就这么强行把他带走？”

Asher微微一笑。“当然不是。”话音未落，他的身体已像萤光般消散不见。年长的巫师脸色一变，“糟了，是幻术。”他猛地转过身。

亚瑟已经不在他身后了。

秋日的阳光透过窗户照进卧室里，伴着习习凉风，一切都平静如初。

白发巫师叹了口气，双手一挥，两个年轻人悠悠醒转。“走了。”他命令道。

“我去叫更多的人过来！我们在这里守着，他们肯定会回来的。”一人不甘心地说。

“不必了。”白发巫师淡淡地说。“刚刚没有一击致命的时候，我们就已经输了。”

他抬头看向远方。“这世上能制服这两个人的巫师，可能只有他了。”他喃喃低语道。

“您是说亚瑟吗？”另一人怀着希望问。

白发巫师转过身来。

“亚瑟？不。可怜的人。希望他能平安无事吧。”

———————

亚瑟环视着四周。

他双手被反绑在客厅正中沙发的一角。沙发后侧一边是通往二层的悬空楼梯，楼梯后方更远处，一扇玻璃门大敞着，能直接看到书房和更远处的卧室门。地毯从他身下延伸到另一侧的落地窗，窗外是风格简约的阳台，阳台下更远处是个草坪环绕的游泳池。亚瑟哼了一声，他原以为自己会被带到某个坐落在深山幽谷中的阴暗地牢，而不是现在这个像是有钱公子哥闲时轰趴用的郊区别墅。他又用力挣了挣绑住自己双手的绳索，那不知道什么材质做的东西纹丝不动。

“所以？你的回答是？”Lanny仰躺在他对面的沙发里，面带疲倦地问道。

“滚你的吧。”亚瑟说。

“看起来你们沟通的不错。”另一个声音从玻璃门一侧传来。Asher穿过玻璃门走到楼梯边，顺势坐在木台阶上。

亚瑟瞬间对他怒目而视，他猛力扯动着背后的绳子，但那沙发像是磐石一样纹丝不动。“他在哪？”亚瑟吼道。“我发誓，如果你敢伤害他……”

“我没事，亚瑟。”奥姆的声音从头顶传来，让Alpha瞬间安静了下来。奥姆从楼梯上走下来。他柔软的金发在脑后简单扎起，几缕散发垂在长袍洁白无瑕的前襟上。白色确实很适合奥姆，亚瑟心想。不过有什么不适合呢？不是谁他妈的都能把一件浴袍穿的这么好看。天哪他太想念他了，想念到心口发疼。

奥姆走到亚瑟面前蹲下。“能放开他吗？”他转头看向Lanny。

“当然可以，亲爱的，只要他保证不会冲过来，提前结束我还剩几十分钟的生命。”Lanny说，接着又是一阵咳嗽。

“……如果他帮你解除诅咒，你们能放我们离开吗。”奥姆低声问，视线却看着亚瑟。

“放他一个人走可以。”Lanny说。“你不会忍心撇下我不管的不是吗？撇下你的Alpha。”

“你嘴里再不干不净乱说话，我会先拔了你的舌头。”亚瑟怒道。

“……你不怕死吗。”奥姆问。

“怕，死真的太难受了，你懂得的。”Lanny说。“不过就算死了，我也不会离开太久，Asher会把我带回来。”

奥姆心念电转。面对这两兄弟，自己和亚瑟其实没有多少筹码可以拿来讨价还价。可他也不甘心就这么留下，做另一个Alpha的性玩具。“帮他解除诅咒吧。”他面带恳求地看向亚瑟。“就当是为了我。”

亚瑟深深看了奥姆一眼，知道他心中已有打算。他沉默了一会。“好，我听你的。”他低声念出了那几句心中背熟了的咒语。原本仅仅缠绕在Lanny头顶的黑雾开始变形撕裂，最终消散在空气里。

Lanny瘫倒在沙发里。“操。很久没人能把我逼到这个份上了。你小子有种。”他狠狠地看向亚瑟。

“现在放他走。”奥姆看向Asher说。他心中有种感觉，这个看上去沉默的少年人才是两个人之中有决定权的那个。

Asher从楼梯上抬头看向奥姆。“我们会放他离开，不过不是现在。”

“你要食言？”奥姆惊呀道。

“放开我！你这个混蛋……呃！”亚瑟怒吼道，却说到一半突然梗住，舌头像石化了一般再也无法言语。

“你太吵了。”Asher说。他还有话想要问亚瑟，关于他那个朋友。但是实际他已经隐约猜到了些线索。

但在奥姆看来，就完全不是那么一回事了。他感觉后背一阵发冷。他深吸一口气，事到如今只能孤注一掷，考虑到这两人对自己的态度不一般，或许还有希望。“你们要我留下可以，但是我也有一个条件。”他朝亚瑟看了一眼，又转头看Asher。“你们既然都能让人起死回生，那么改变一个人的第二性征其实也不是什么难事吧。”

Asher眯起了眼睛。“你是想……”

奥姆点点头。“成为Alpha。否则我就是死也不会留在这里。”

“不行！”Lanny立即喊道。“你当我们是傻子吗？”

然而Asher抬手，打断了自己吵吵嚷嚷的兄弟。他看向奥姆，心中一阵苦涩。“你觉得我留下你是要……”

“难道不是吗？”奥姆反激道，手心紧张得微微出汗。“而且等……事情结束后，你要立刻放亚瑟离开。”

Asher凝视了他一会。“好，我答应你。”

Lanny和亚瑟瞪大了眼睛。Lanny张口欲言又止，但他知道自己兄弟作出的决定从来不会更改。亚瑟看向奥姆，一瞬间也陷入了犹豫，不确定现在到底怎么做才是最好的。

奥姆咽了口口水，Asher目光中的某些东西让他胸口发热，一丝不安爬上他的心头。

但他还能怎么做呢？

—————————

施法的仪式并不复杂，事实上，当Asher说结束了的时候，奥姆没感觉自己身上发生任何变化：没有发热、灼烧感、疼痛、快感，没有任何他理解能和信息素联系起来的症状。他下意识地摸向后颈，那里的肌肤一片光滑，没有任何痕迹。

“结束了吗？”Lanny第一个打破了空气的平静。“我没感觉他的信息素有什么变化。”他迟疑道。

“他信息素的味道不会有变化。”Asher说。“这是个复杂的生物化学问题，我不指望你能理解。”

“不，真的不太对。”Lanny有些坐立不安，他压低了声音。“我现在还是……硬着。如果他现在已经是Alpha了，我不应该还想对他……我不应该还有反应。”

“可能你没自己想象的那么直。”Asher随口道。

“别开玩笑了。”Lanny紧张道。

Asher笑了一声。“那你也呆在这里，看看会怎么样如何。”他转头看向奥姆。“把衣服脱掉。”

奥姆僵硬了一下，没有动作。亚瑟不死心地开始奋力挣扎，野兽一样低低咆哮着。他被移动到卧室后重新绑在了墙边的一张椅子上。那木椅子比他见过的任何东西都结实，并且像生根一样牢牢扎在地上。该死的魔法。“你还是省点力气吧，我这才刚刚开始。”Asher说。

奥姆深吸一口气，狠下心来，缓缓解开长袍的腰带，滑腻的丝绸顺着肩膀滑过腰身，最后落在地上。他赤裸着站在那里，感受着Asher炽热的视线游弋过他的全身。他看向亚瑟，七海之王金色的眼眸对上了他的，一股奇异的热意从他的小腹燃烧起来，让奥姆浑身一阵颤抖。

“在床上躺下，然后摸你自己。”Asher说。

奥姆呼吸一颤，但他照做了。他倚在床头，伸手握住自己柔软的柱身，轻轻在自己拳头中抽送。渐渐他的喘息开始加快，呻吟声不时逸出唇边。奥姆沉溺于快感之中，不知不觉快要到达高潮。

“现在停下。”Asher说。但是奥姆做不到，他马上就要到了，就差那么一点点……奥姆惊呼一声，Asher一瞬间压在了他身上，一只手抓住他双手的手腕压在头顶。奥姆挫败地低吼了一声，试图挣脱巫师的控制，但对方的身板和力气显然不成正比。

奥姆呻吟了一声。这让他想起了亚瑟惩罚他的那次，在那个地表人的公寓里，Alpha在他体内深深地抽送，快感让他浑身颤抖，却在高热和疼痛中始终无法到达顶点。

Asher用咒语将奥姆双手束缚在他头顶，然后将他整个人转过来趴在床上，腰压低，臀部抬高。奥姆的脸颊一半埋在手臂中，另一半因为自己羞耻的姿势涨的通红。“这是什么意思？”他喘息着问道，身体不安地扭动着。他的确听说过AA之间也可以发生关系，但是对于具体的细节一无所知。当Asher沾满润滑液的手指触碰到奥姆的穴口时，冰凉的液体激的他浑身一颤。“不，住手……”感觉到Asher的中指指尖没入自己后穴，一阵陌生的灼痛感让奥姆开始剧烈地挣扎起来。一种不同以往的恐惧攫住了他。亚瑟初次进入他的时候也很粗暴，让他感觉要被捅穿，但不是像这样仿若火烧一般的纯粹的疼痛。

“嘘，放松点，不要夹这么紧。”Asher安慰道，手上却毫不迟疑地又挤入了一根手指。奥姆哽咽一声，试图按照巫师的指示放松肌肉，却忍不住在手指每次微微动作的时候下意识地又收紧。奥姆咬紧嘴唇，眼眶红红的，一声不吭地任由巫师插入第三根手指，在他的肉穴里抽插搅动。“受不了了吗？我可以把咒语逆转回去。”Asher轻声在他耳边说。

奥姆脸埋在床单里摇摇头。Asher停了一下，突然把手指全部拔出。奥姆松了口气，下一秒一个灼热坚硬的物体却抵上了穴口。Asher在自己的阴茎上倒满润滑液，随手摸匀。更多冰凉的液体被手指推进奥姆体内，“不，不要了，好凉。”奥姆挣扎着想要逃开，却还是被灌了不少液体进去，后穴里吃不下的部分被挤了不少出去，白色的润滑液情色地顺着大腿流到床单上。Asher眼神一暗，挺身将火热的柱身捅进奥姆的身体。奥姆痛呼一声，但随即咬住嘴唇不再发出声音，任由巫师在他身后凶狠地进入又抽出。突然间，Alpha戳到了他体内的某一点，奥姆忍不住叫了一声，火烧般的疼痛之中一种异样的快感电流般蔓延开来。奥姆浑身酥麻，整个上身脱力一般塌下软倒在床上，臀部却因后穴里插着的Alpha的肉棒，还高高抬起在半空中，红肿的小穴蠕动着含着不该被插进去的粗大物事，边缘已经略微撕裂，几缕鲜红的血丝和白浊混在一起，让这一幕带上些凌虐后萎靡的色气感。

“怎么，改变想法了吗？”Asher轻声问。

“不。”奥姆哽咽了一声，但依旧只是摇头。

Asher深吸一口气，他转头看向自己的兄弟和亚瑟，Lanny早顾不上什么直不直弯不弯，已经掏出自己硬的不行的小兄弟在默默自慰。而亚瑟却安静了下来，只是目不转睛地看着床上的奥姆。

Asher抓住奥姆被束缚在头顶的双手，将他从床上拉起，直到奥姆背对着他骑在自己阴茎上。奥姆又呻吟了几声，这个姿势让Asher插入的更深了一些。

Asher伸手强迫奥姆转头看向亚瑟。奥姆轻哼了一声，不明白Asher的意思。“他在看着你。”Asher凑到他耳边说。

奥姆看向亚瑟，Alpha全神贯注的目光让他控制不住地感到热意蔓延到全身，肌肉随之收紧，引出背后的Asher也闷哼一声。

“只看着有什么意思。”Asher突然开口。他打了个响指，亚瑟突然感觉自己双手的束缚被解开。“什么…”一旁的Lanny意识到海王已经恢复了自由，瞬间警惕地看向亚瑟，以为会被被突然袭击。但Alpha却只是默默走到奥姆眼前。

奥姆呼吸加速，开始挣扎起来，但巫师牢牢制住了他。他无助地看着亚瑟从正面压过来，低头舔上他胸口柔软的乳尖。亚瑟一边在他身上舔舐，双手也揉弄着奥姆细腻光滑的肌肤，像是膜拜一样，抚摸过他全身上下每一个角落。奥姆的声音哽在喉咙里，泪水从眼角滑落下来。被两人前后夹在中间随意摆布是一回事，但他不明白亚瑟为何会就这样轻易屈服。

亚瑟低头向下移动，然后含住奥姆挺立的分身。奥姆控制不住，试图挺身将自己送的更深。亚瑟一边吞吐着他，手指却不由自主地向后摸到了他还含着Asher的分身的后穴边缘，激的奥姆浑身一抖。

“你觉得能同时吃下我们两个吗？”Asher问。

奥姆睁大了眼睛。“什么……”他有点怀疑自己的耳朵。单是这样吞下Asher，他就感觉自己要被撕裂了，如果再加上亚瑟……“不，不行。”奥姆开始猛烈地摇头。

Asher轻笑一声。“好了好了，我乱说的。”说完用力向上挺身，加快了抽送的节奏。前后不间断的刺激过于猛烈，灭顶的快感之下，没多久奥姆便抽泣着到达了顶点。

亚瑟将口中的液体尽数咽下，凝视着奥姆，想抬手帮他擦掉眼角的泪痕。但他动作一僵，再次被法术禁锢住了身体无法动弹。Asher还远没到达顶点，但他依然从奥姆身体内拔了出来，又放开了对他的钳制。

“……看来亚瑟还没有尽兴，他刚刚这么帮你，你是不是也该表示一下。”Asher说，示意奥姆看向亚瑟胯下一团显眼的隆起。奥姆胸口起伏着，轻轻按上亚瑟的下身。亚瑟低吼一声，奥姆像触电一般缩回了手。他们对视一眼，奥姆再次抚上亚瑟下身，轻轻扯开他长裤的系绳，紫黑色勃发的巨物立即从中弹了出来，啪的一声弹在亚瑟小腹上。奥姆从未对亚瑟说过，但是亚特兰蒂斯之王确实有一根会让任何Alpha羡慕不已的完美的阴茎。奥姆跪着向后挪动一点，低头将阴茎的头部含入口中。金发凌乱不堪地贴在泪水打湿的脸颊上，奥姆赤裸着伏在亚瑟身前，跪趴的姿势让他的臀部抬高，双丘随着他吞吐的动作颤动着，像是在邀请人入内一探究竟。Asher心头欲火烧起，他起身将更多的润滑液挤入奥姆被蹂躏到红肿的后穴，借着润滑猛地一插到底。

奥姆呜咽着承受着身后激烈的撞击，一时没办法继续前面的动作。后穴内的灼痛感和快感混杂在一起，直到Asher挺身在他体内释放，他只是低头，前额抵住亚瑟胸口，咬牙承受着。

Asher释放的那一瞬，亚瑟感觉身体一轻，四肢重新回归了他的控制。他立即伸手将赤裸的奥姆抱在怀里，一只手紧紧环住奥姆的腰身，另一只手插进他脑后柔软的金发，将奥姆按在自己胸口。

巫师从奥姆身体内退出，看着奥姆软倒在亚瑟怀里。“没事了，有我在。”亚瑟低声说，伸手紧紧将奥姆抱在怀里，几乎不留一点缝隙。奥姆摇了摇头。怎么可能没事。有你在才有事。他心想，却没有说出口。他知道Asher要他留下无非是想玩弄他。他以为成为Alpha会让自己保留一点最后的尊严，不会彻底沦为他们的性玩具。可他错了。除了自欺欺人地想着起码不会被干到怀孕之外，他现在并没有感觉更好。还有亚瑟。亚瑟炽热坚硬的阴茎现在还抵在他的大腿前侧，奥姆一点也不想去思考为什么。

“遵守我们的约定，亚瑟可以离开了。”Asher说，已经在一旁穿戴整齐。他的目光落在奥姆下意识地攥着亚瑟衣襟的双手上。身体内残存的兴奋感一瞬间像海潮一样从他的身体里褪去，只留下胸口一阵疼痛和冰冷。

奥姆轻轻推开亚瑟，从他身上离开，动作牵扯到后穴的伤口，让他嘶声吸了一口气。亚瑟顿了一下，沉默着下床将自己的衣服穿好，又拿过长袍递给倚在床头的奥姆。奥姆摇摇头。“让他现在就走，我不想再看到他。”他转头看向Asher。

“不。我哪也不去。”亚瑟低吼一声，金色瞳孔中燃起侵略性十足的火焰。“你休想再碰他，除非从我的尸体上踩过去。”

“住口亚瑟！你个蠢货，我不需要你的保护！”奥姆怒道。

“从你尸体上踏过去？这个提议好，我同意了。先杀了你，再消除我的……宝贝的记忆。”Lanny走上前道。他也已穿戴完毕。“天哪我真的是弯了。”他感叹道，炽热的视线在奥姆赤裸的身体上逡巡着。奥姆抬头看了他一眼，又一语不发地转头看向别处。Lanny脸上露出受伤的表情。

Asher感到一阵恍惚。杀了亚瑟。为什么不呢？他可以消除奥姆的记忆，所有关于亚瑟的部分，关于他们的标记，全部忘的干干净净。然后他可以等奥姆慢慢爱上自己。他可以给奥姆所有他想要的。成为Alpha，或者Omega，甚至让他和他的旧情人们团聚，他完全不介意那些。如果奥姆希望的话，他甚至可以帮他夺回亚特兰蒂斯的皇位。Asher强迫自己的思绪从杀掉亚瑟之后自己可以做的所有事情上回来。

他转头看向奥姆，海蓝色的眼睛回望向他的，像海浪一样瞬间将他挟裹其中，Asher呼吸加速。“Asher Earnest。”他突然开口。

亚瑟和奥姆对视一眼，不明所以。

“这是我的名字。Earnest是我曾祖母的姓氏。他曾经也是亚特兰蒂斯的王族，只不过现在应该没有人记得他的名字了。他被带到岛上来的时候，其实还没有正式登基。所有人都那么叫，但是如果认真说的话，‘国王塔’应该叫‘王子塔’。”Asher看向奥姆。“他有一头金发，还有这个世界上最美丽的蓝眼睛。我一直这么认为，直到我遇到你。他去世的时候，也差不多是你这个年纪。”

“你说话的样子，就像你见过你曾祖母年轻的时候一样。”奥姆说。

Asher沉默了。“曾祖父用魔法让他和曾祖母一直保持着年轻的模样。直到我们的祖父、父亲、母亲都去世了，他们也依然看起来是那副青春年少的样子。”Lanny突然开口说道。“在我小的时候，我一直以为曾祖父是我年长的兄弟，而曾祖母……该死，作为一个Alpha，我甚至对他有过一些不该有的幻想。”

亚瑟和奥姆不约而同地倒吸一口。Asher的故事引起了奥姆的一丝兴趣。“发生了什么？你们有这么强大的魔法，那他是怎么……”奥姆问，说到一半，却突然意识到什么一般停下了。

“是他自己要求的。时间魔法不是随便哪个巫师都可以掌握的。也不是所有人都愿意去打破自然的秩序的。”Asher说。“在我父亲去世了之后。他选择离开。他看过的离别太多了，不想再看着自己爱的人一个个离开自己。”

亚瑟看向奥姆，心头一紧。他完全能明白那种感受。奥姆也回望向亚瑟。他完全无法理解，也想象不到有什么能让一个人放弃永生，那说是这个世界最至高无上的权力也不为过。两人心思各异地沉默着，竟然一时忘记了现在的处境。

“曾祖母死后，曾祖父也离开了国王塔。那之后已经过去一百多年，我们四处打探消息，却再也没有见过他。”Asher最后说道。

“我知道奥姆让你想起了曾祖母，我第一眼看到他也差点以为自己出现幻觉了。但是你为什么要选择跟他们说这个？”Lanny忍不住问道。

“我们打听到曾祖父最后一次出现的地方，是在亚特兰蒂斯。而你是海王。我可以放你们两个都离开，但是有个条件。你们要在一年之内找到他，然后带他回这里。否则无论藏到哪里，我都会再找到你们，所以别想耍小聪明。”Asher说。

亚瑟吃了一惊，随即觉得不妥。“你们花了一百多年没有找到他的下落，现在要我们一年之内找到？”

“我只是想让家人再次团聚而已。”Asher说。

“我们答应。”奥姆说。他从床上起身，突然意识到不知何时，身后撕裂的伤口已经愈合不再疼痛。他披上长袍遮挡住一片狼籍的身体。“一年之内我们会带他回到这里。”

Asher打了个响指，奥姆感觉胸口一痛，他扯开衣襟，发现心脏上方有一个指甲大小的红色咒印。“一年，如果没准时回来，诅咒发作，你就会死。”巫师淡淡地说。

亚瑟又惊又怒。“把那东西从他身上去掉！我们保证会回来。”

“我们不需要你的保证。这个咒印就是保证。”Lanny好整以暇地说。

“我没事。”奥姆说。他看着Asher，久违的露出了一个微笑。“那就一年之后见了。”

Asher也露出微笑。他需要的就是这句话。足够了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含有药物，强奸，粗口，路人/抹布奥姆内容

亚特兰蒂斯。首都。

早上六点五十五分。

Alex准时睁开眼睛。他静静地在床上等了五分钟，然后在闹钟响起的第一时间把它按掉。他翻身下床，看了眼通讯器，没有新的消息。他走进浴室洗了个十分钟的澡。但除了将全身沒在巨大的浴缸里躺着，让有清洁作用的流水简单冲过自己身体之外，他并没有做其他事情。贵族们喜欢住在空气卧室里，但他们渴望水的身体又无法忍受长时间的干燥。所以他的浴室，和其他千百万上层亚特兰蒂斯人一样，占去了他单身公寓将近二分之一的面积。

七点二十分。Alex用过简单的早饭，一条Martis公司供应的剑鱼。战后一年以来，这些主要产地来自泽贝尔养殖场的鱼类价格涨了不少，但他不愿意改变自己的生活习惯。

七点二十八分。Alex驾船在前往皇宫的路上。他一如既往地打开早间新闻，各色消息闪着五颜六色的光芒，争先恐后地一条条在前窗的边缘闪过，每一条都伴随着各式各样或低沉或轻快的播报声。一则花边小报消息吸引了他的注意力：

“奥姆亲王新欢！和神秘Omega举止亲密！据传对方出身贵族，父亲是泽贝尔军部高官。”Alex动作一顿，挥手放大那则消息。一个欢快的男声响起：

“早安，亚特兰蒂斯！这里是Chris，来自海马日报。不得不说比起最初曾震惊过我们的皇室乱伦事件，奥姆亲王如今已身为Alpha的事实，对包括我在内的很多Omega而言，实在是一个意外的惊喜。当然，这并不是说在那之前，我们对OO的结合有什么偏见，我们尊重一切种族、出身和性取向的群体。言归正传，近一年来，我们见证了奥姆亲王和数位Omega从热恋到分开的过程，也曾无数次在捕风捉影的消息中忐忑不安，但好在我们曾经的海洋领主似乎并不打算过早安定下来。然而这次我们了解到的某些不幸消息，似乎即将要印证各位单身Alpha和Omega们最大的担心。从另一方面来说，亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔的联姻计划，或许也并未随着战争的硝烟化为泡影。以下是报道详细内容……”

Alex脸色铁青地换了频道。一个低沉的中年男人的声音响起。

“欢迎收听亚特兰蒂斯大洋报快讯，我是主持人Eddie。就在今天，亚特兰蒂斯最高法院对于亚特兰蒂斯第一位Alpha国王亚瑟的弹劾案的调查终于有了结果。这次弹劾调查已经持续了将近一年，成为了海底有史以来最长的一次针对国王失职和违法的弹劾调查。近一年以来，法庭以防止妨碍调查为名，对亚瑟采取政治强制措施，也就是所谓的‘软禁’在皇宫内。最终听证会将在今天上午十点于皇家议事厅举行。下面请听本报政治专栏记者Kyle为大家带来的分析。Kyle，针对这次最高法院对亚瑟提出的违法和失职的两项控告，我们的国王始终坚持他是无罪的。你对此有什么看法？”

“嗨，Eddie，你的问题问的非常好。我们都知道大概一年前，失踪了将近三个月的亚瑟和亲王奥姆回到了亚特兰蒂斯。我要再次强调，至今没有人知道那三个月之内发生了什么。但是我们可以猜想到，这次失踪事件必然和一年半之前发生的……那件事情有关。”

“你是指RI事件？”

“是的。”

Alex突然感觉有些不自在。RI事件，是主流媒体对一年前皇室乱伦事件的代称，R和I代指The Royal Incest。他犹豫了一下，还是让新闻继续播了下去。

“……不好意思，Kyle，但是为什么你觉的此次弹劾调查和RI事件有关？”

“Eddie，我问你，现在在亚特兰蒂斯，谁是那个真正有话语权的人？显然并不是我们已经被法庭采取了一年强制措施的国王。”

“你是想说，这次法庭弹劾调查，背后是亚特兰娜女王的授意？”

“不错。在海底，我们有句老话，谁为亚特兰蒂斯操劳，谁就是亚特兰蒂斯的主人。我们都知道，在RI事件发生大概一个月之后，国王亚瑟和亲王奥姆于同一天晚上一起离开了首都。在他们失踪的那三个月内，亚特兰娜女王为战后紧张的形势所迫，不得不回到了海底，负担起国家最高执法者的责任，直到一年前，我们的国王再次出现为止，亚特兰蒂斯的行政大权一直掌握在女王手里。据可靠消息透露，亚瑟回到亚特兰蒂斯的当晚，就在奥姆的寝殿中被法庭执行强制措施。而在场给出命令的正是亚特兰娜女王本人。紧接着第二天，法庭就发起了对亚瑟的弹劾案，调查一直持续到今天。”

“这是一个很大胆的推测，Kyle。假设你的推论是正确的，女王的动机又是什么呢？别忘了当初支持亚瑟坐上王座的就是她本人。”

“这也是我接下来要说的，Eddie，女王的动机。很多人可能都忘了我们的女王的另一个身份。她还是一个母亲。一个会不惜一切维护自己孩子的母亲。在RI事件发生的时候，我们的国王一度封锁了消息，所以女王对此一无所知，直到她回到海底为止。当她知道事情的真相之后，她不得不采取措施：为了维护奥姆，她必须剥夺亚瑟的特权。这就是她的动机。这次为期近一年的弹劾调查而之所以耗时长久也在于此：女王并不真的想剥夺亚瑟的王位，只想以此来作为牵制亚瑟的筹码。这也从侧面再次证实了我的推测。”

Alex深吸一口气。他承认这些媒体的观察力确实是一如既往的敏锐。他清楚地记得一年前那晚的情形。维科得到了亚瑟联络，然后转身把他们会在奥姆寝殿汇合的消息报告给了亚特兰娜。那是一个无比漫长又压抑的夜晚。包括他在内的Omega执行庭的法官和法警，内阁重臣，以及女王本人，所有人就那么沉默在黑暗中等待着，等待亚瑟推开那扇门。当一向温柔的亚特兰娜女王声色俱厉地命令亚瑟在她面前跪下时，他发誓他看到一旁的奥姆也因女王罕见的动怒而一阵瑟缩。Alex也记得亚瑟被带走之前对维科说的那句话。他说，你做了正确的事情，维科，但你不明白，你会害了奥姆。

他从回忆里回过神来。耳边，新闻记者继续夸夸而谈。

“……你的推测是有一些道理的。但是Kyle，如果事实真是你猜想的这样，你又为什么会认为这次弹劾调查的结果一定会是判定亚瑟有罪呢？”

“这个说来有点惭愧，Eddie，我没有什么确凿的证据。你可以说是一种直觉，但我更愿意称之为经验。我认为亚瑟会在今天被判有罪的原因也很简单。那就是近一年来一直保持低调的奥姆亲王，在昨天突然公开表示愿意为亚瑟的弹劾调查案出庭作证。”

“你认为奥姆会在现场做出对亚瑟不利的证言？”

“是的，Eddie，我认为奥姆必然会做出对亚瑟不利的证言。想想看，一旦亚瑟被弹劾成功，下一个重新坐回亚特兰蒂斯王座的会是谁？”

“你是在暗示……”

记者的声音戛然而止——Alex关掉了车载电台的电源。他收回刚刚称赞他们的话。这些永远不知道什么时候该闭嘴的媒体。活该他们天天被起诉，祝他们在官司里把底裤都输掉。

七点三十分。亚特兰蒂斯皇宫门前。“请出示身份信息。”安检通道的卫兵例行公事地道。Alex从警官制服里翻出通行证递给卫兵。士兵接过卡片在闸机上扫过，又手持设备给他做了虹膜和面部扫描对比。他的身份信息被蓝光投射在头顶的空中：Lieutenant Alexander Claudius，亚特兰蒂斯法警。士兵检查完毕，冲他行了个礼。“长官好。您可以通过了。”他回之以礼。战后一年皇宫的戒备森严了很多，最近一年来他频繁出入皇宫，守卫连他飞船的编号都已经倒背如流，却依然每次都少不了例行公事的检查。

七点三十五分。他停好船，向目的地游去。

八点二十分。Alex在客厅里已经坐了快一个小时。他转头看向紧闭的卧室门，微微蹙起眉头。他接到的通知是，奥姆八点会准备前往法庭听证会现场。

八点四十分。卧室门终于打开，Alex循声望去。奥姆顶着略微凌乱的金发走出来，只穿了一条黑色睡裤。能看出奥姆已经洗过澡了，及肩的金发没有像往常一样绑在脑后，可他却依旧一副睡眼朦胧的样子。短裤上沿很低，他能清晰地看到奥姆的腹肌和人鱼线。黑色的柔软布料和白皙的肌肤相交处形成一条对比鲜明的边界。在奥姆走动的时候，原本宽松的布料被绷紧，完美地勾勒出身体主人挺翘的臀部，和大腿修长紧实的肌肉线条。他的视线向上，在奥姆粉色的乳尖和胸口纹理妖异的红色纹身上停留了一秒，最后落在金发Alpha前胸和脖颈斑驳的痕迹上。他闻到奥姆熟悉的Alpha信息素，以及在那之下，性事完毕的味道。Alex感到一阵热意向下流淌，涌入自己的某个部位。

“Alex。早。”奥姆伸了个懒腰，习以为常地跟他打了个招呼。

“早安，长官。”一个声音从奥姆身后响起，Alex下意识地朝声音的来源望去。一个年轻的男性Alpha从卧室里走出来，同样赤裸着上身。金棕色的短发和神采熠熠的茶色的眼睛，即使是在Alpha里也是少见的英俊帅气。Aden O’Brian，21岁，身高6英尺2英寸。平民出身，五年前来到首都，三年前加入皇家守卫军。原籍新马其顿，父母经商，有一个大自己9岁的已婚beta哥哥，一家四口常住在西阿提卡。不算太详细，但已经是Alex能从档案里了解到的全部信息。奥姆的亲卫原本并不隶属于他们警部，只是从一年之前的潜逃事件之后，他们的部分档案被女王授意移交到Alex手下。这是一个只有十二人的小队，其中七人是特种兵出身，五人是特殊任命。他们又不同于普通的皇家守卫军，不仅仅是因为他们是一群综合素质远超普通士兵的Alpha，更因为他们只听从奥姆一人的命令。

“早，辛苦。”他干涩地回应道。在海底，近卫的存在历史悠久，从亚特兰王开始，每届国王身边都有类似的精英小队。这是一个公开的秘密，一个所有人心照不宣的事实：表面上他们是国王的贴身保镖，背地里却会睡到国王床上去，甚至其中不少人会和国王保持长期的情人关系。一年前奥姆作为一个Alpha回到海底后，女王曾以加强监管的名义，准备将奥姆的所有亲卫，全部调去军部其他职位。当时替补人员的档案都已经交到了Alex手上。他不想对自己的女王有任何怀疑，但却控制不住地注意到替补名单中无论男女，第二性征无一例外全是Omega。他最终还是暗中把这一消息提前泄露了出去，至于这些Alpha们得到消息后，是如何说服奥姆甚至女王改变主意的，他就不得而知了。

“早安，警官。失礼了。”另一个Alpha从卧室里走出来。他穿了简单的衣物，但Alex还是闻出了刚刚沐浴过的气息。映入眼帘的泽贝尔人标志性的红发和翡翠般的绿眼睛十分抢眼。对方身材高大，接近6’4，肌肉紧实，干练利落的短发和凌厉的眼神某种意义上很是符合他军人世家的出身。Triton Aemilius，亲卫队的队长。母亲是泽贝尔贵族出身，Omega，父亲退役前是亚特兰蒂斯远洋军区少校，Alpha，曾常驻泽贝尔。父母现今常住在亚特兰蒂斯首都。

红发Alpha从背后抱住奥姆的腰，将头埋在奥姆颈间磨蹭着。Alex下意识地握紧拳头，直到掌心发痛。他知道这是Alpha在同类面前宣誓主权的举动。

“抱歉上尉，让你久等了。”奥姆注意到Alex面色不豫，有些尴尬地开口。Alex知道他对Triton动作的含义一无所知。不过，考虑到奥姆并非天生的Alpha，这也情有可原。

“噢，没事。不用介意我。”Alex说，目光却无法从Alpha环在奥姆腰间的手臂上移开。大概一年前，奥姆回到皇宫后，亚特兰娜女王…不，法庭，升级了对他的保护监禁级别。原本奥姆只需要出入公共场所的时候向Alex汇报。而现在，奥姆手臂上植入了特制的追踪芯片，一旦他离开寝殿两公里的距离，或者试图将芯片从身体里取出，Alex便会收到报警。但是一年以来，Alex越来越感觉到自己才是被限制了自由的那个人。名义上，他是奥姆的保护监察官，奥姆得以在社会上自由生活的前提，是听从他的监督、指导和命令。但那都是屁话。他又不能真的命令奥姆去做什么。反倒是他每次接到奥姆将离开皇宫外出的通知后，要第一时间赶到皇宫接应，并且往往需要全程陪同。他感觉自己现在和奥姆的亲卫没有太大差别，从某种意义上甚至还不如他们。他想起不久前警局朋友打趣他的话：“你小子现在是皇家男仆了。” 

混蛋们说的一点没错。

前海洋领主的生活作息规律到几乎有些无聊：皇家训练场——这个他可以远程监控、让Alex痛恨的要全程陪同的贵族们的派对、以及每周两次带着奥姆的坐骑去固定的远洋渔场放风，这也是Alex最喜欢的部分。

唯一让Alex感到不舒服的是奥姆的亲卫们。并不是说他对AA或者OO之间的结合有什么歧视。虽然在几百年前，A或O同性之间的结合因无法自然繁育后代，而不被社会和法律接受。但A或O同性之间，完全可以通过体外繁育的后代。只不过由于某些医学尚不能解释的原因，体外繁育出的只能是Beta。总之至少现在的海底，已经不再将此种结合视为禁忌。

Alex自认为还是一个比较开放的人。他在警校的时候，同期有一个同学，Kallie，一个女性Alpha，而她已经和另一个女性Alpha结为伴侣。他和Kallie至今仍然保持着联系，当然他不会刻意去过问她们在一起的细节问题。譬如说女性，或者男性AA之间该死地要怎么发生性关系。并不是说他没有办法去通过某种途径来满足自己的好奇心。只是他心底有某种固执，让他刻意去避免了解这些事情，就像在坚守着某个也许早就已经沦陷了的阵地一般。

可能说到底，他没有自己想象的那么开放。“我在外面等你们。准备好了之后，就出发去听证会现场。”Alex强迫自己收回视线，转身向外走去。

好在今天是他作为监察官的最后一天了。他已经接到通知，明天新人就会接替他的位置，而他会升职到警监。Alex有预感这将是漫长的一天，而他还没开始战斗就已经累了。

八个小时后。

下午五点三十分。“无稽之谈。”Triton关上了面前的屏幕，蓝光面板从他眼前消散。“那个Omega是Taya，我的表妹，她和家人一起来亚特兰蒂斯出游，顺便来见了我们。就这样而已。”

“所以并没有什么来自泽贝尔的神秘Omega。”Alex说，从飞船后视镜里看向最后排的奥姆。船内空间很大，Aden和Triton坐在中间两侧。如果这个也是谣言的话，那么奥姆，身为一个年轻的、性欲旺盛的Alpha，就在过去这一年之内没有和任何一个Omega结合过。Alex不愿去想那意味着什么。和他无关。

“是的，就是上次我们一起去的那个宴会。你还和她说了话，警官。不过显然你不记得了。”奥姆说。

“她确实是个美人，不是吗？”Aden双手交叉枕在脑后说。“不怪他们想歪了，我们殿下确实总对红头发的情有独钟。回头有机会我也把头发染……啊唷！”

奥姆抬腿对着Aden的座椅后背踹了一脚，年轻的Alpha一个趔趄，差点从座位上跌下来。“注意你对警官说话的态度，士兵。”

“没事。我不介意。”Alex说。

他介意的是别的事情。而且当他不思考的时候，他的思绪总是无法控制地回到早上，回到奥姆赤裸的身体上。

他的通讯器响了一声。Alex低头看去。是法庭工作的同事发来的消息：弹劾调查结果公布，亚瑟被判无罪。Alex感觉胃部像被人打了一拳。

飞船开离了主干道，一个刹车停在了路边。

“警官，怎么了？”奥姆问道。

“法庭调查的结果出来了。无罪。亚瑟已经被解除强制措施了。”Alex说。

“噢。”奥姆说。

一阵莫名的烦躁涌上Alex的心头。“噢？殿下，你没什么想解释的吗？”Alex按下驾驶座一旁的按钮，座椅旋转了一百八十度，改为面向坐在后座的人。“亚瑟之所以会被判无罪，最重要的是你今天给出的证词。你推翻了一年半之前做出的证言。……你说亚瑟没有强迫你。”

奥姆沉默了一会。“…没错，那是事实。”

“事实？什么事实？我只相信我看到的。我当时就在现场，他打中我腹部的那一下子我现在还记得。”他看向沉默的Aden和Triton，“你们也都在现场，你们比谁都清楚当时发生了什么。殿下，你当时亲口告诉我们，是亚瑟强迫标记了你。”

“……那是个误会，警官。亚瑟……没有强迫我，我是自愿的。”奥姆低声说。

“撒谎！”Alex吼道。他知道自己不应该对奥姆发火，他是受害者。但他控制不住自己。他无法理解。“为什么？”

“长官，请冷静一下。”Triton抬手挡在他面前，面色阴沉。“过去的事情就让他过去吧。现在追究这些对谁都没有好处。”

Alex只觉得怒气一瞬间涌上心头，他揪住了红发Alpha的胸口。Triton的身体先一步反应，抓住了Alex左手手腕向下扭去，逼他放手。Alex吃痛闷哼一声，松开左手将对方手臂挡开，右手接着一拳打在Triton脸上。Aden意识到事情不妙，立即起身上前帮忙。眨眼间，三人已经在驾驶座和船体中间的狭窄空间内扭打在一起，奥姆想上前拉开他们，但车内的空间却过于拥挤，让他无法靠近。Triton和Aden是训练有素的军人，但常年和街头混混罪犯打交道的Alex在经验上更胜一筹。Alex利用空间优势，躲开了Aden的一拳后，顺势抓住年轻Alpha的头发，狠狠地将他的后脑勺撞向坚硬的窗玻璃，又利用Triton分神的空隙将他右臂扭到身后，将他右手拷在了车椅边的金属扶手上。“放开我！”Triton吼道。Alex充耳未闻，他迅速转身，用身体的重量压制住还未从剧烈头痛中缓过神来的Aden，并迅速将他的双手扭过背后铐在了一起。他打开手铐上的磁力装置，Aden的被身后的双手牵带着吸附在船体内侧。他用力挣动着，但背后的手铐就像被焊死了一样钉在了船身上。“Fuck！”他挫败地吼了一声。

Alex用舌尖舔了舔被打破的嘴角，嘴里尝到了铁锈的味道。“很好，Triton Aemilius，Aden O’Brian，现在你们因为袭警和妨碍公务被逮捕了。”他转头看向奥姆。“我建议你不要轻举妄动，殿下。”

奥姆心情复杂。他看向Alex，Alpha的警服在扭打中被扯破了，原本整齐的黑发也被扯乱，但看向自己的那种高高在上的眼神却没有变。那是属于执法者特有的冷淡和疏离。在他们眼里，这个世界靠法律支配，而他们就是法律的化身。他们自视为守望羊群的牧羊犬，靠过剩的正义感和对弱者强烈的保护欲活着。他们没多少物质追求，却像眼里容不下沙子一样不能容忍罪犯和骗子。而在他眼里，现在在法庭上作伪证的奥姆显然已经不再是羊群的一份子了。

Alex回望向奥姆，缓缓开口。“亚瑟的律师在你改了自己的证词之后大做文章。现在几乎所有人全海底的人都以为是你勾引了我们的国王，却反过来告诉所有人他强奸了你，目的就是为了把他从王座上赶下来。”说到这，Alex不得不顿了一下平复心情。“这就是你想要的结果？我现在已经不敢看新闻了，殿下，你不会想知道大家现在在外面都在说些什么。”

奥姆没有说话。他知道Alex是真心想要帮助自己。他下意识地碰了碰自己的胸口，心下一片黯然。Alex不会知道的是，今天是他诅咒一年期满的最后一天。按照Asher的说法，几个小时之后，他就会死。他派人在外面找了整整一年，翻遍了整个海底依然毫无线索。而一天之前亚瑟突然让人联系他，说他找到了那个巫师，但奥姆必须帮他脱罪，他才能离开皇宫去找人，并带他去国王塔。奥姆本想自己亲自去，但他现在在Alex的严密监控下，没有办法离开海底。

奥姆看向Triton和Aden。他也不能让Alex把他们关起来。战后为了维稳，亚特兰蒂斯通过了数个戒严法令，袭警和妨碍公务的刑罚整个提升了一个等级，现在被逮捕，Aden他们将面临至少一年以上的监禁。

“殿下，你是不是有什么苦衷？如果有人威胁你，可以告诉我，Omega执行庭和整个警部都会保护你的安全。”Alex再次开口。

奥姆摇了摇头。“警官，如果你真的想帮我，就现在放Aden他们离开。我可以跟你走。等到明天……如果还有明天……我会把所有事情跟你解释清楚。”

Alex皱起眉头。“……如果还有明天。那是什么意思？”

奥姆的视线投向别处。“……明天你就会知道了，不是吗？”

好极了。Alex对奥姆现在脸上的表情再熟悉不过，他在审讯室里见过无数遍。那是“我知道些什么，但是不想告诉你”的表情。“该死！”他终于忍不住说了句脏话。

Alex重新发动起飞船，掉头朝另一个方向行驶。

“我们现在要去哪？”奥姆问。

“放心，我暂时不会带你的小情人们回警局。但是我现在也不能就这么放他们走。我们现在去我的地方，而等我们到了之后，殿下，你要把真相告诉我。”Alex说。

“你没有权力把我们关起来！我要向警局举报你滥用职权！”Aden吼道。

“Aden！”奥姆打断了他。“Claudius警官只是想给你们个教训，他不会真的逮捕你们。”

Alex挑了挑眉。其实他是想的。但他知道奥姆故意这么说，是为了给他们双方一个台阶下，所以他没有反驳，只是接着开船。Aden果然也安静了下来。

几分钟后，Alex身边的通讯器再次响起。他低头看去，匿名发信人，而内容只有简单一行字：VVV 1583。他心头一沉。这是他和自己的卧底线人们约定的暗号，VVV的意思是敌人即将开始行动，后面的数字则是具体的犯罪组织的代号。而1583指的是“亚特兰蒂斯Alpha平权组织”。与其名字所声称的不同，这是一个Alpha至上主义的仇恨犯罪组织，曾多次组织针对AA或者OO群体的袭击和发表仇恨言论。他们认为AA或者OO的结合是亵渎神圣的行为；他们反对体外繁育技术，认为那是不自然的，而AA和OO只能繁育出Beta后代的事实，在他们看来就是上天对其不洁的惩罚。一年前奥姆以Alpha的身份回到海底之后，却依然有过数位Alpha情人，这进一步引发了不少Alpha至上主义仇恨群体的不满。看来今天的听证会真的触及到了某些人的痛点。

Alex向飞船外看去。有几艘黑色飞船始终和他保持着不远不近的距离。前方正是一个十字路口，Alex向左转进入第十大道，这里再往前是纯商业区，在这个时刻不会有人向这个方向开，整条路的一侧都空空荡荡。而不出他所料，几艘黑色飞船跟着他转弯，进入了与人流逆行的第十大道。

“我们被跟踪了。”Alex说。“是Alpha平权组织的人。恐怕他们是冲你来的，殿下。”

奥姆嗤笑一声。“没什么好紧张的，一帮乌合之众。让他们过来，我会教给他们知道什么叫平权主义。”

“这帮‘乌合之众’，在过去的五年之内组织了30多次严重仇恨犯罪，有3名Alpha和1名Omega被他们残忍杀害。”Alex说。“跳蚤也会咬人，不要小看他们。”

奥姆顿了一下。“……他们杀不了我。”

“警官，请解开我们的手铐，现在情况有变，我们这样没办法保护殿下的安全。”Triton紧张地说。

“……好吧，钥匙在我右边的——”  
“当心！！”

Alex感到左侧一股大力冲击过来。从一侧的小巷里冲出来的一辆飞船撞上了他们的船身。他的飞船翻转了几圈后倒扣着撞上了路边的护栏。

操，有埋伏。

这是Alex失去意识前的最后一个念头。

——————

下午六点之后。

具体时间未知。

一盆冰水浇到奥姆头上，让他清醒了过来。眼前是一片开阔的室内空间，头顶吊灯白色的光芒刺的他睁不开眼。他动了动身体，意识到自己正坐着，手脚被绳索绑在身下的椅子上。他收紧手臂肌肉，试图挣脱绑在椅子扶手上的小臂。水滴顺着他的金发流到地板上，汇集成一个个小水洼。

眼睛逐渐适应了光线的亮度后，奥姆看清了周围的环境。他在一间像是废弃厂房的地方，面积大概有四分之一的训练场那么大，围在他周围的有十来个人，全部是Alpha，每个人都带着面具，看不清面孔。不远处的出口处又有几个人在巡逻，天花板上有一个不算大的窗户，窗外一条小鱼嗖地一声游过。奥姆花了一点时间才意识到：他们现在在一个气密室里。他有一瞬间不敢相信自己的想法，但事实摆在眼前：这种渣滓组织里的人，居然全部是贵族出身。

“醒了？”一个声音从他左侧响起。奥姆转头看去，一个男性Alpha，也带着面具，但红色的短发和浅绿色眼睛却依然醒目。他闲散的跨坐在椅子上，椅背朝向奥姆的方向。声音很年轻，估计不到20岁，但眼神里透着凶狠，一副难对付的模样。

“泽贝尔人。哈。”奥姆不由得想起Aden关于他对红头发情有独钟的论断。

“什么事情这么好笑？”

“没什么，一个私人笑话。”奥姆说。“嘿，我能问下现在几点了吗？这是个生死攸关的大问题。”

红发Alpha笑了一声。“你想知道几点了是吗？Danny，告诉他几点了。”另一个戴面具的Alpha走上前来，一拳打在奥姆腹部。这一下出拳狠戾，奥姆感觉自己的内脏几乎都被打到移位。他控制不住地咳嗽起来，眼角也泛起泪花。Alpha抓住奥姆的头发，逼他看向领头的那人。

“还有什么别的问题吗？”

“……你要怎么才肯放我们走？”

Alpha笑了一声。“为什么我不能是单纯想要你的命呢？”

“因为我现在还在这跟你愉快的聊天？你早就有机会杀了我不是吗？”  
奥姆说。

“也许我想慢慢折磨你，让你生不如死呢？”

“好吧，这也算是一个答案。”奥姆说。“如果是这样的话，我建议你抓紧时间开始。”

“你真的很有意思，奥姆殿下。”红发Alpha露出感兴趣的表情。“我都有点开始期待接下来发生的事情了。”

“看起来你把一切都计划好了，不是吗？”奥姆说。“说实话我很佩服你。我到现在也想不通，你是怎么知道要在第十大道设下埋伏的？”

“你们离开法院的时候我们就盯上你们了。”Alpha语气里带着一丝得意。“这些条子们自以为了解我们，我们难道就不能了解他们吗？我们已经跟踪那个警察一个多月了，我们连他去哪个车站加油都一清二楚。”

“他现在在哪？”奥姆问，语气里有一丝不易察觉的紧张。

“别着急，很快就会让你们见面。毕竟他也是计划的一部分。”红发Alpha转向身后。“把他带过来。”

几分钟之后脚步声重新响起，匪徒们带了一人进来。是Alex。他被两个人架着，双手在背后被绑住，衣衫还算整齐，脖子上套着一个金属项圈。

“警官！”奥姆忍不住叫道。  
“殿下！谢天谢地，你没事！看来我的工作还有望能保住。”Alex说。奥姆向Alex身后望去，但没有看到Aden和Triton的身影。

“你是在找他们两个吗？”匪徒头领说这打开身边的某个设备。一旁一面墙的屏幕上显出了Alex飞船的画面，透过玻璃窗能看到Aden和Triton还被拷在之前的地方，不时挣扎着。红发Alpha转了转手中的手铐钥匙。“还要多谢警官你的帮助，否则我们虽然人多，也不太好制服两个发疯的Alpha特种兵。”

“操你的。”Alex说，起身要冲向匪徒的方向。下一秒他戴着的金属项圈亮了起来，Alex闷哼一声跪倒在地上。那是个电击项圈。几个人走上前来，将Alex上身绑在了一旁的柱子上。另一人走到奥姆面前，强行将一个一模一样的项圈戴在了他脖子上。

“给他松绑。别试图反抗，这个电流的最大功率可以把一条虎鲸烤熟。”奥姆让那个Alpha把自己的绳子一一解开，先是双腿，然后是左手。右手获得自由的一瞬间，奥姆屈膝顶上那人的腹部，对方吃痛弯腰，他借势左手在他后背按了一下，一跃而起冲向红发Alpha。然而没等他的拳头碰到对方，一阵电击的刺痛感从颈部蔓延到全身，奥姆眼前一黑，随即重重地摔在地上。几个人扑了过来，试图抓住他的双手和双腿，将他压在地上。奥姆怒吼一声，在地上翻滚了一圈，抬腿踢飞了一个人，右臂挣脱出来一拳打在另一人胸口。但随即又有四个人扑上来压住他。奥姆原本就不习惯在陆地上战斗，几个回合下来，他还是被几个人紧紧压在了地上。

“加大电流！”他听到匪徒首领说，原本抓着他的人立即全部松手离开，奥姆想站起身来，但一阵钻心的灼痛在他全身炸裂开来。他听到一声痛苦的哭喊，然后意识到那是自己的声音。

“住手，你会杀了他的！”Alex吼道。

电流停住了，奥姆浑身无力地倒在地上。

红发Alpha叹了口气。“为什么你们就不能乖乖听话？摄像机准备好了吗？”

“好了。”有人回道。

“很好，把他的衣服脱掉。”

奥姆胸口一紧，他想站起来，但还抽搐着的四肢不听他的支配。几个人走上前来，不顾他的挣扎，将他的衣物一件件除掉，因为奥姆的反抗不好脱掉的部分直接被用匕首划破扯碎，丢在了地上。

“你们要做什么？”奥姆问。但心底深处他已经有了一个可怕的答案。

红发Alpha没有回答他，他眼中闪过狂热的光芒。又一人走到奥姆身边，将一管液体从奥姆的手臂注射进他的体内。

“…这是什么？”奥姆问道。

“类Omega信息素液。这可是好东西。”红发Alpha说。

奥姆睁大了眼睛。类Omega信息素液是一种Alpha用的兴奋剂，因为成瘾性太强，海底几年前早就禁止这种毒品的交易了。

Alex脑子里嗡的一声。他比奥姆更熟悉这种东西的性质，这东西效力太强，普通Alpha用几滴就会发情，而刚刚他们给奥姆注射了整整一管。这些人完全不知道自己在做些什么，他们会害死奥姆。他强迫自己冷静下来，缓缓移动自己的身体，直到他绑在身后的双手碰到他藏在靴子夹层里的刀片。他抽出刀片藏在袖子里，开始一点点划破绑着自己手臂的绳子。好在现场所有人现在都把注意力转到了奥姆身上，没有人注意到他的小动作。Alex也抬头看向奥姆的方向，眼前的景象让他呼吸一窒，刀片抖了一下划破了他的手指。

奥姆赤裸着跪在地上，而在他身前一个带着面具的Alpha裤子拉链大开，双手抓住奥姆的脑后的金发将他按向自己胯下。“操，这个婊子太会吸了。我要不行了。”那人猛地挺身抽插了几下便泄在了奥姆嘴里。奥姆眼神已经涣散了，但还是被呛的剧烈咳嗽起来。

“操，Eric，你连一分钟都没坚持到。”  
“你射在他气管里了，白痴，你想搞出人命吗？”

“Adam，你不过来加入我们吗？”有人冲红发Alpha喊道。

“你们先来。”Adam回应道。

Alex没法不注意到刚刚说话的三个人的声音也很年轻，听起来都不到20岁的样子。操。他居然栽到了一帮他妈的毛都没有长齐的小孩的手里。还有现在的年轻人都怎么了？在他小时候，十个Alpha里面有九个都梦想着当英雄，可现在的小孩呢？一个个争先恐后地要加入邪教和恐怖组织。Alex脑子里胡思乱想着，眼睛却紧紧盯着奥姆。另一个Alpha将奥姆按倒在地上，掏出自己的坚硬的家伙就想要直接开始，不出所料的试了几次都没有成功。旁边一人等不及了，直接将他推开。“嘿，Mark，乖乖排队行吗！”被后来的Alpha推开的人抗议道，却忌惮对方肌肉发达的体格不敢动手。“蠢货，Alpha后面和Omega不一样，做之前要先帮他们把里面排干净。”那个叫Mark的Alpha说着拿出一个Alex从来没见过的设备，看起来像是一个导管连接着某个金属柱体上。

“你才是蠢货！你看上面的说明，普通款清洁器，不适宜在气密室内使用。你他妈有没有脑子？”

眼看着一帮人即将动手，Adam叹了口气。“别吵了，Mark，把那东西里灌上海水，然后再放到他身体里。”

细细的金属软管插入奥姆的身体的时候，金发Alpha清醒了一瞬间。意识到自己身体里是什么东西之后他开始疯狂挣扎起来。

“按住他。”Adam走到他们面前。他低头捏住奥姆的下巴，看向他蒙了一层雾气的蓝眼睛。“其实个人而言我不喜欢用这个，但今天情况特殊，就当给大家额外增加点乐趣了。”

奥姆喘息着，他的意识不完全清醒，但当众被灌肠的羞耻感还是让他的眼泪掉了下来。他能感觉到插入体内的导管用海水充盈了他的身体，液体在他腹中激荡着，让他肚子一阵绞痛。不知过了多久海水停止了注入，随着机器的轰鸣声和一阵内脏被压迫的疼痛感，液体又全部从他的体内被抽了出去。

Adam将金属软管从奥姆体内抽出，随即将沾着润滑液的一根手指没入奥姆的身体。他勾起手指，准确地按在了奥姆体内的那一点上。奥姆像被电击了一般颤抖了一下，呼吸变得破碎不堪。其他人似乎都被这新鲜的反应迷住了，瞬间安静下来。Adam屈起手指开始在奥姆后穴内揉弄着。奥姆体内被注射兴奋剂后变得极度敏感，快感的刺激让他喘息逐渐加重。受到鼓励的Adam在奥姆双丘之间倒上更多的润滑液，然后逐渐加入第二根和第三个手指，模仿着阴茎的动作在奥姆的后穴内抽插着。金发Alpha的眼眶湿润，意识不清地被先灌肠再玩弄私处，这一幕的感官刺激过于强烈，不少Alpha已经掏出自己的分身开始自渎。

Adam抽出手指，将奥姆翻过来，摆成四肢着地的姿势。他解开自己腰带，释放出昂然挺立已久的阴茎，然后一个挺身插入奥姆身体深处。金发Alpha忍不住呻吟出声。“操，这婊子叫的太骚了。再让他多叫几声。”Mark在一旁喘息道。Adam没有说话，只是加快了动作的速度，猛烈的动作和潮水般的快感，激的奥姆开始不间断地呻吟起来。“Fuck，Fuck！”Mark猛烈地撸动了两下，紧接着射在了奥姆后背上。

Adam从奥姆体内拔了出来。他依然坚挺着远没有要射的意思。他坐回一边，缓缓撸动着自己的阴茎，看着另一个Alpha急不可耐地将自己的分身插入奥姆刚刚被使用过的小穴内，然后开始律动。

Alex在Adam把那东西插入奥姆身体之后就忘记了手上的动作。他看着奥姆喘息着摇头，蜷缩起身子，挣扎着，腹肌随动作收紧又放松。他看着Adam的手指没入奥姆身后的蜜穴。他的分身硬的像花岗岩一样。直到Adam从奥姆体内抽出来，他才回过神来。一阵自我厌恶涌上他的心头。

“看的可还开心吗，警官？”Adam突然转头问他。然后红发Alpha眼睛微微睁大。他注意到了Alex裤子上顶起来的帐篷。“哇哦。嘿，Tom，过来一下！”Adam冲旁边喊道。“帮我们的警官松绑。但是警官，你最好不要想有什么小动作。”他用手指了指自己的脖子示意。

Alex在有人过来之前将刀片重新藏回鞋底，并用手攥住了被割破了一块的地方。最后一个绳结解开的同时，他就冲上前，推开几个人来到奥姆的身旁。金发Alpha现在身上一片狼藉，药物的效果让他意识依旧不太清楚，只知道本能地摇动臀部追随插入他身体的Alpha的动作，整个人连带着呻吟声都被操的支离破碎，但那呜呜咽咽的淫声浪语显然进一步又刺激了Alpha们的性欲。很快伏在奥姆身上的Alpha也到了。他从奥姆身体里拔出来。后穴内满溢的精液被带出不少，从奥姆臀缝间流了下来。

“Claudius警官想要加入派对。Jim，你不介意让他插个队吧？”Adam说。原本想要下一个抱起奥姆的Jim于是退回了外围。所有人的目光投向了Alex。Alex看向四周，年轻的Alpha性欲旺盛，加上体质强壮，很多人已经又硬了起来，还有一些至今第一发都没射，如果任由他们做到尽兴，加上不加节制的药物使用，奥姆真的可能会被他们玩死。但是他要怎么阻止他们？Alex感觉眼前一片血红。他的视线投向Adam挂在腰间的手铐钥匙和电击项圈控制器。

他深吸一口气，然后走到躺在地上的奥姆面前。奥姆被Alpha们翻来覆去地变着姿势玩弄了一遍，现在又被摆回了最普通的仰躺的姿势。Alex缓缓解开自己的腰带，然后掏出自己火热坚硬的阴茎。旁边有人吹了一声口哨。“Fuck，他这玩意比你的都大，Mark！”

Alex在奥姆身前跪下来，用双膝将奥姆的双腿分开。奥姆半清醒地摇着头。“Alex，不。”他说。但下一秒他又双腿环上Alex腰间将他进一步推向自己。Alex眼神一暗。他知道这有很大一部分原因是药物作用，但奥姆现在的样子比他见过最欲求不满的妓女还要淫荡：一边欲拒还迎，一边无意识地勾引。一旁的Alpha们也受到了刺激，各式各样的污言秽语纷纷钻入Alex耳中。早些时候车内奥姆说过的话，再次在他脑中响起：

亚瑟没有强迫我，我是自愿的。

Alex猛地一个挺身，将自己的粗大全部没入奥姆体内。奥姆痛呼一声。四周Alpha们更是一片哗然，口哨声和起哄声响成一片。“没想到我们警官喜欢来粗暴的。”Adam说。

Alex感觉自己被一片温暖和紧致包围，一瞬间他以为自己到了天堂。他用力向前挺身，速度快到自己都感觉有些发疼。奥姆随着他的动作哭喊出声，Alex一时分不清奥姆的叫声究竟是因为快感还是疼痛，他只知道那声音简直骚浪到了骨子里，让他无法思考别的事情。奥姆啜泣着，但自始至终没有被碰过的阴茎却颤巍巍挺立了起来。在Alex再次撞上那一点的时候，奥姆哭叫着达到了高潮。

“操，这婊子还是第一次被操射。原来他喜欢被这么对待。”

“早就听说过，还是第一次见识到。有人就喜欢疼痛，你越粗暴他就越兴奋。”

一旁的Alpha们早已被奥姆的样子撩拨的欲火难耐，无奈Alex还没有结束，只好继续拿手疏解。

“不，不…Arthur…不…”奥姆已经像发烧一样开始胡言乱语，但Alex还是听清了那个名字。他低头把奥姆的声音封在了嘴里。他加速抽插了几下，然后射在了奥姆身体深处。

“Fuck，这太火辣了。”Adam终于忍不住凑到他们身边，他快速撸动了几下，然后射到了奥姆胸膛上。Alex将分身从奥姆身体里抽出来，他抬起头，Adam腰带解开，手铐钥匙和控制器就松松地挂在他面前。Alex猛地伸手将钥匙和控制器攥在手里，用力之大直接将钥匙扣和链条崩断。时间紧急他只能赌一把，他将电击控制器用力攥在手心里，猛地捏成了碎片。预期中的电流没有出现，他抱起已经意识不清的奥姆向门口退去。

变故徒生，Adam等人立即围成一团，趁着他们手忙脚乱地把裤子拉链拉好的时机，Alex一路退到了厂房门口。他甚至能听到门外鱼群游过时滑出的水声。“身手不错，警官。但你觉得你一个人能对付得了我们吗？”Adam带着Alpha们紧逼上来。

Alex笑了一声。“谁说我是一个人？”他拿出手铐钥匙，按下上面两个按钮。“噢，我没告诉过你们吗？这是最新的电子磁力手铐。钥匙是可以远程控制的。”

Adam脸色一变。下一秒厂房大门被从外侧踢开。一金一红两个怒火滔天的Alpha浮在门外。Aden和Triton。

Alex立即转身将奥姆交给Triton。“带他去飞船里，然后立刻开船离开，在路上联系皇家Omega医学院，找Dylan Winfrett医生。听懂了吗？”

Triton看着怀里的奥姆，血色瞬间从脸上褪去。“殿下怎么了？发生了什么？”

“是他们干的？我要杀了他们所有人！”Aden咆哮道。

“时间紧急，我们要马上离开，快走！”Alex吼道。“你们想让他死吗？”

两位Alpha瑟缩了一下，终于听话地转身离开。Adam等人人数虽多，但毕竟忌惮Aden和Triton，几人且战且退，终于回到飞船上。Alex迅速起飞。“后座下面有毯子，帮他盖好。”

Aden和Triton安顿好奥姆，通知了医生，三人不敢在路上多做停留，直奔皇宫而去。

等他们抵达奥姆寝宫，Dylan医生在门口等待已久。

“什么情况？”医生皱眉问道。  
“药物过量使用。类Omega信息素液。具体哪一种不知道。”

医生跟着Aden和Triton一起进了卧室。Alex犹豫了一下，还是选择了在门外等待。  
他看了一眼墙上的时钟。

此刻是晚上十点三十分。


	6. 第六章

3-6

亚特兰蒂斯。奥姆寝宫。

晚上十一点五十五分。

Triton已经和警局的人一起，出去追捕1583的匪徒。Aden选择留下来，他更想陪在奥姆身边，虽然他在这里其实没什么事可帮忙。内室被陆续赶来的医生和助手们挤占了空间，Aden现在也被赶了出来，站在外厅里等候。他靠在内室门一侧的墙上，抱臂站着，头侧过去试图去听门内的动静，然而却什么也没听到。于是他放弃了，转头看向看向一旁的Alex。

“有什么线索了吗，警官。”他随口问道。

Alex只抬头看了他一眼。“……我让IT关注Alpha平权组织的人在暗网上的疑似账户，一旦他们有意出售录像，我们会用钓鱼号假装买家高价收购，只要能拖三分钟的时间，就能顺着IP，锁定这帮混蛋现在的地址。”

“…好吧。”Aden说。他知道警察们跟犯罪分子打交道，多少都会有些灰色地带的手段。“等等。……什么录像？”

“……你不会想看到的那种。”Alex顿了一下，便继续远程和警局的下属们讨论公事。

Aden眼神一暗。联想到他们赶到的时候奥姆浑身赤裸的样子和Alex对警察说的药物名称，他大概猜到了对方说的录像是什么意思。他正心中烦躁时，腰间的通讯器突然响了一声。Aden随手拿起看了一眼，是他还在上学的表弟Philip，一个刚分化不久的Alpha，平常很崇拜他，有事没事总爱跟在他屁股后面打转。短讯里只匆匆写了几个字：哥，我一个同学发给我的视频。下面附了一个链接地址。地址下又欲盖弥彰地加了一句话：我没看，我发誓。Aden皱了皱眉头，这地址他见过，是他们年轻人之中最近很火的一个色情网站。Aden点开地址，却弹出提示“视频已删除”。通讯器又响了一声，是Philip发了一个新的短讯给他，里面只有一个视频。他刚要点开播放，突然听到旁边Alex怒吼一声：“操！”

“怎么了，警官？”他开口问道。

—————

Alex不敢相信自己又一次被这帮混小子耍了。1583的人先拿假IP跟他的线人做交易，让他们扑了个空。另一边同时把录像免费发布到了色情网站上。这赤裸裸的挑衅让Alex眼前一片血红。IT部门的人已经第一时间联系网站撤下了视频，但是刚刚下面的人回报，由于晚了这几分钟，撤回之前播放量和下载量已经过亿，录像已经流传出去了。现在网络上每时每刻都有人在上传和传播录像，撤下一个，就又有人上传一百个，已经封无可封。

“操！”他忍不住骂了一声。

“怎么了，警官？”一旁Aden问道。

Alex看向一脸焦躁的Alpha，却实在不想开口。首先这是他作为警察的工作，他没有义务回答Aden的问题。更何况，Aden又是以什么立场来问自己问题？Alex虽然不关心王室的八卦，但奥姆还是Omega的时候，他的亲卫队就已经声名在外。人们说，他们的国王的情人，多到他自己都记不住名字。但人们又说，同样是奥姆的情人，其中有那么些人的占有欲远比其他人强。而那说的就是奥姆的近卫们。这群人表面上是国王的手下，背地里早就以奥姆的Alpha自居，别的不说，亚瑟被女王监禁一事，背后有不少都是他们的“功劳”。

“没什么。事态发展都在我们的控制之中。”Alex说。

Aden没再说话。但没等Alex喘口气，Aden已经又走上前来，满脸怒容地看着他。

“还有什么事？”Alex问。

“你管这个叫事态发展在控制之中？”Aden没多废话，直接将通讯器举在Alex眼前。里面在播放一段视频。淫乱不堪的呻吟声从扬声器里传了出来。Alex感觉全身的血液都涌上了自己的头顶，又向下汇聚在腿间的某个位置。画面里奥姆被看不清面容的黑发男人压在地上，粗长的阳物在后穴里进出。Aden一时还看不出来，但他却知道那黑发男人就是自己。他那会一时冲动把奥姆插得狠了，身下的人当时又哭又叫闹得厉害。然而现在在录像上看来，奥姆脸色潮红，眼神迷离，任谁看都是一副沉迷于快感和欲望的表情，却没有他想象中受到强迫后的屈辱神色。Alex强迫自己把视线从视频上移开。他知道那只是药物的关系。

“怎么了？没话说了吗  
？”Aden怒道，还以为Alex沉默是因为自己戳破了他的谎言。

“冷静点，我们已经在处理了。只是还需要点时间。”Alex道。“这不是什么大问题，很快就能控制住。”

“不是什么大问题。呵。你说的对。这不是什么问题。你知道什么是大问题吗？”Aden怒极反笑。“你他妈是大问题。如果不是你当时把我们两个拷起来……”

“如果我没把你们拷起来，现在录像里的就是你们。”Alex说。

“你！”Aden怒极，头脑反而冷静了下来。他重新播放了一遍视频，压在奥姆身上的Alpha的身形越发熟悉。一个让他浑身冰冷的念头在心里慢慢成型。“警官，你刚刚那句话什么意思？”

“……就是你以为的那个意思。”Alex冷冷地说。既然Aden已经看出了视频里的人是他，再隐瞒也没有意义。

Aden目光阴沉下来。“我早就知道。”

“知道什么？”Alex问。

“你以为我看不出来？你看他的时候的眼神。”Aden怒极反笑。“呵。天知道。说不定这一切都是你策划的。”

“我策划的。”Alex说。没等Aden回话，他脸上已经挨了一拳。他转身抓过三叉戟，警察来不及掏枪，低头躲过他一拳，肚子上却又挨了一击。两人俱是一腔无名火无处发泄，下手越来越狠，几个回合下来，黑发警察一个失误被对方一脚踢在胸口，身子向后飞去，只听到咔的一声，竟直接把卧室门给撞开了，水流挟裹着他撞到墙壁上。他忍着疼痛要站起来，旁边一个陌生的声音响起。

“哟，外面挺热闹啊。”

Alex看向声音来源方向。一个褐色头发的年轻Alpha面无表情地靠在远处的墙壁上，眼神投向床上奥姆的方向。而说话的却不是他，而是坐在他旁边椅子上的另一个Alpha，个头更高，年纪也更大些，脸上挂着悠哉的笑容看向这边。两人都穿着医生的制服，却怎么看也不像是来干活的。

Alex转头看向另一边，Dylan和其他几位医生正拿着仪器检查奥姆的身体，一边神色紧张地互相交谈。Alex的目光投向还躺在床上的奥姆。他脸上的红潮已经褪去，神色平静，呼吸也变得绵长均匀，像是单纯睡着了一般。

Aden随着走进来，余怒未消。

“不用担心，再过几分钟他就会醒过来。”靠在墙壁上的年轻Alpha说。

Alex不熟悉这些医生们，点点头没再说话。

但如果奥姆现在清醒的话，他会认出来这二人不是别人，正是Asher和Lanny两兄弟。

墙上的时钟滴了一声，数字从23点59分59秒跳到了0点。几乎是同时，室内水纹一阵波动，下一秒一个身材高大的Alpha凭空出现在众人面前。纯男性的俊朗外表有种独特的魅力，海风般凛冽的Alpha信息素更是气势逼人，来者不是他人，正是亚特兰蒂斯的国王亚瑟。他眉头紧皱，脸上带了一丝疲惫的神色。

“哇哦。老兄。准时。”Lanny说，从椅子上站起身，顺便捋了捋那身他嫌弃不已的医生制服。

亚瑟瞥了一眼巫师二人，没有说话。他径直走到奥姆身边，看着周围围着的众多医生和仪器，脸色一沉。“他怎么了？”

“放心，殿下现在情况稳定多了。多亏了陛下你找来的那两位医生。”Dylan说着看向巫师兄弟。亚瑟皱了皱眉，却没有说话。“殿下的生命体征原本已经非常微弱，各个脏器都开始衰竭。但是在他们治疗之后，所有的指标很快就稳定了。看看这数字，比我见过的任何人都正常。如果不是我亲眼见到，我会说这简直就像某种魔法一样。 

“哈！”Lanny笑了一声，然后咳嗽一下掩饰了过去。“不敢当不敢当。您过奖了。”

“我知道了。Winfrett医生，能让我单独和这两位医生呆一会吗？”亚瑟说。

医生们很快纷纷离开，甚至有人贴心的把坏掉的门掩上。很快室内只剩下寥寥几人。亚瑟看向一边的Alex和Aden。两人不光没有离开，反而握紧了手中的武器。亚瑟没说什么，他自然知道自己在这里不受欢迎，便只是把三叉戟放到一边，示意自己不是来找麻烦的。

“你们对奥姆做了什么？”亚瑟说，目光投向Earnest兄弟二人。

“呃，救了他的命？不用谢？还有在你问问题之前……你是不是忘了自己还有个任务，没跟我们交差？”Lanny说。

亚瑟沉默着一抬手，将一样东西向Lanny扔了过去。Lanny伸手接住。他张开手，躺在掌心的是一块黑色的石头。

Asher走到Lanny身边。两人对视一眼，露出一丝讶异的神色。

那块黑色的石头是他们曾祖父的传讯石。“你居然真的找到了他。”

Lanny读完了传讯石的内容，心下更是确信无疑。“是他。他用法术送亚瑟回来的。”

“他说会送我回你们身边。”亚瑟说，声音低沉。“他还知道奥姆身上的咒印的事。”

“哦？”Lanny和自己兄弟交换了个眼神。

“……他说那只是个守护咒，会在奥姆生命有危险的时候通知施咒人。不会伤害到主人一丝一毫，更不会危害他的性命。”亚瑟说。

Asher沉默了一会。“既然你真的见到了老头子，我猜咒印的事情自然也就瞒不住了。你是怎么找到他的？”

“我认识几个靠得住的朋友。”亚瑟说。他刚想继续开口质问对方，却停住了：他闻到海水中一丝淡淡的Omega信息素味道。他在众人目光的注视下缓缓走到奥姆床边。亚瑟俯身在奥姆后颈轻嗅了下，清冽甘甜的信息素气息立即充盈了他的胸腔。哪怕已经时隔一年，他也绝对不会认错。他视线在奥姆白皙的肌肤上扫过，后颈上鲜红的标记映入眼帘，显的格外醒目。

“这究竟怎么回事？”亚瑟抬头问道，声音因受到信息素刺激有些喑哑。

“你问哪个怎么回事？如果你是指他变回Omega这件事，那只不过是因为过了午夜十二点，灰姑娘的魔法失灵了而已。”Lanny说。

“……什么灰姑娘？”亚瑟有些跟不上了。对方这是在跟他讲童话故事？

“灰姑娘？你不是在地表长大的吗，老兄？午夜十二点的钟声敲响，然后砰！白马变回老鼠，马车变回南瓜。”Lanny说。

“……所以呢？”亚瑟语气里已经带上了些烦躁。

“所以魔法是有时效的。越强大的咒语时效越短。像奥姆身上的AO逆转咒语，时效只有一年。现在过了午夜12点，魔法已经失效了。”Lanny说。

“……为什么当时没告诉我们？”

“呃，因为你也没问？得了吧，别装了，我看你开心还来不及。而且他只是恢复到施法前的状态，又不是会变成泡沫消失掉。”Lanny说。

亚瑟一时找不到合适的话来反驳，便沉默了。他看着奥姆的睡颜。他弟弟一直都有着亚瑟至今见过最俊美无俦的五官。身为一个Omega，却带着遥不可及又不可侵犯的纯洁感。而看着这样的奥姆在自己身下雌伏承欢，听着他被干到淫声浪语不断，那是会让亚瑟……会让任何一个Alpha因为纯粹的虚荣而高潮。他心底突然有一阵冲动，想在奥姆面前跪下，用最低贱的姿态哀求，求他成为自己的Omega。然而下一秒他又想直接掐住奥姆柔软的脖颈，收紧手指，直到那双蓝眼睛再也无法睁开，也不会引诱自己继续堕落向无底的深渊。

亚瑟的情绪大起大落，几近发狂，表面上却依旧强作镇定。他转身看向巫师兄弟。他开口，声音冰冷到令人胆寒。“为什么他还没醒？”Alpha信息素极具侵略性地弥散开来，让所有人呼吸一滞。

“你看我干什么？我们来的时候他就这样了。你的宝贝弟弟有滥用药物的问题。不是我多管闲事，你真的不该让他碰这些毒品。那玩意很危险，没开玩笑。”Lanny说，语气难得认真了一次。

Aden心中一凛。他下意识地看向Alex。黑发警官也恰好看向他。二人心中此刻是一样的想法：某些事情，该怎么样主动向他们的陛下提起比较好？亚瑟此刻只是眉头紧皱，神色有异，大概是在思考奥姆是什么时候开始有这个问题的，或许还在怀疑是不是因为他的缘故。但是他早晚会知道真相。Alex心想。一阵呻吟声打断了他的思绪。所有人看向声音的来源。

“他要醒了。”Asher说。

奥姆缓缓睁开了双眼。他先是有一瞬间的迷茫。他在哪里？发生什么了？然而下一秒他清醒过来了。记忆像一束闪电，照亮了每一个阴暗的角落。他想起来了。每一个细节。从膝盖跪在地板上摩擦的疼痛，到Alpha们在他身体内顶弄带来的快感。还有声音。笑声。呻吟声。诅咒声伴着污言秽语。以及他自己的叫声。那让他花了很久，才意识到是他自己发出的，淫荡到不堪入耳的叫声。

奥姆胸口一阵发闷，几乎无法呼吸。自嘲、羞耻、恐惧、愤怒，所有情绪混杂成一阵飓风，将他裹挟在暴风眼的中心。他挣扎着坐起来，混乱中他感到有人想要扶他一把，但被他下意识地打开。他看清了周围的环境。他在自己房间内。两个熟悉的声音响起。他看过去，是面色平静的Asher，和一脸紧张的Lanny。厄内斯特两兄弟。他们为什么会在这？

“奥姆，你想要去掉你的标记吗？回答是就可以。”  
“别听他瞎说，宝贝！他就是想自己标记你！”

“……殿下，你感觉怎么样？”Aden用担忧的目光看着他。  
“…………奥姆，告诉我到底发生了什么？”

这是亚瑟的声音。七海之王用一种奥姆从未见过的眼神看着他，眼底有一丝让他战栗的疯狂。但亚瑟只是站在一边，似乎是想伸手碰他，却又不知为何犹豫着不敢动作。

“陛下，奥姆殿下现在的情况还不稳定，我建议最好现在不要问他太多问题。”

现在说话的是……不不不不不不不。那是Alex，他们……黑发的警官看着他，目光中有着某种他理解不了的热切。他想问Alex有没有把那件事告诉其他人，可喉咙像堵住了一般，一个音节也说不出来。

……还有房间内为什么这么热？

突然一双手探到他的胸口，将某个冰冷的金属仪器从他胸口移开。奥姆这才意识到自己卧室里多了很多陌生的物件，乍一看还以为他到了医院重症病房。一个熟悉的面孔在他面前晃动着，嘴巴一张一合。Dylan医生。

“……综上所说，殿下的身体现在不适合经历发情期，建议各位控制一下自己的信息素，我已经派人去取上次根据陆地人的药品调配的药物了，可以一定程度上抑制热潮的症状。”

热潮？发情期？他的身体怎么了？身后某处的潮湿感引起了他的注意。那已经久违了的热意和无力感蔓延到全身。他心底开始发冷，隐隐意识到发生了什么，但还是不愿意去承认那个不可避免的答案。但他的双手却违背了他的意志一般，抚摸上自己的后颈。他触碰到了Omega的腺体。

他脑中一片空白。

这算什么？

他做的这一切，又有什么意义？

他最初寻找国王塔的巫师，想成为Alpha，不过是为了彻底摆脱亚瑟。

但亚瑟和他之间反而越陷越深。

他为此死了一次。

亚瑟被女王软禁了一年。

他当着所有亚特兰蒂斯人的面，撒谎说亚瑟没有强迫他，是自己主动勾引他标记自己。

然后还有这次绑架。

他为此付出的代价一次比一次惨痛，就像是冥冥之中有天意，在惩罚他反抗自己的命运一般。

“……奥姆。你只需要回答是。我会帮你去掉你的标记。”

奥姆反应过来是Asher在叫他。他其实没有听清对方刚刚说了什么，只知道刚刚四周一片混乱，Alpha们似乎在为什么事情争吵。但是他不关心了。他只想不被任何人打扰地安静一会。

“……好的。”他说。“还有带我离开这里。”

Asher点点头。“好。”下一刻他走到奥姆面前，然后低头吻住了金发Omega的嘴唇。奥姆睁大了眼睛。几秒之后Asher结束了这个短暂的吻。

下一个瞬间两人消失在了原地，甚至没有带起一丝水波。


	7. 第七章

3-7

时间回到三十分钟之前。

美国。堪萨斯城。

时间接近午夜十二点，却正是小镇嘉年华刚开始热闹非凡的时候。

“什么也没看到啊。”一个小女孩边说边把脸凑近眼前桌子上的水晶球。她怀里还抱着家长刚刚打枪赢来的泰迪熊公仔。

“凑近点看。”说话的是坐在桌子后面的摊主。比起不远处的过山车和旋转木马，以及最受欢迎的摩天轮，这个小摊位有点过于简陋了；一个顶棚，一张桌子和一张椅子，椅子上坐的是摊主本人，而客人来了只有站着。摊主是一个年轻的男性Alpha，一身黑色礼服礼帽，打扮成老电影里魔术师的样子。桌子上放着一个水晶球，旁边立着块牌子，上面歪歪扭扭写着：魔法水晶球，能看到你心中所想。许愿10美元一次。

女孩又凑近一点，一只眼睛几乎都贴在了水晶球上，看上去很是滑稽。

“哦哦！我看到了！真的是喷火龙！”女孩叫道。站在她身后的另外几个小孩也吵闹起来，要女孩给他们也看看。

摊主露出一个微笑，悠哉地转了转手中拿着的黑礼帽。

突然还在看水晶球的女孩被人推到了一边。她抬头，看到一个身材高大的男人占据了自己之前的位置。一个Alpha，深色的长发，五官深邃。女孩被人推开的怒气立刻消失了，心跳也加速起来。她心中暗暗打量着这个没礼貌的男人。纯男性的俊朗外表，狂野的气质有着某种独特的魅力。旁边几个结伴而来的女生，已经开始偷瞄男人手臂上的肌肉和纹身。

“先付钱。”摊主皱了皱眉，但还是开口说道。陌生男人顿了下。“我没有……我没带钱出门。”他说，语气里有些微尴尬。但他依旧站着不动，像是打定了无论如何都要和摊主说话一样。“先赊帐吧。”

远处的过山车一个急转弯，一阵尖叫声传了过来。一旁围观的众人开始窃窃私语。这又不是饭馆，没见过出来玩还可以赊账的。

“那也行。”出乎大家意料的是，摊主竟然同意了。“那么，Mr.——”他顿了一下，挑眉看向男人。

“亚瑟·库瑞。”对方说。“叫我亚瑟就行。”

“……库瑞先生。我是Marc Lambert，叫我Marc就好。你想看什么呢？”

“我在找一个人。”亚瑟说。

“库瑞先生，你怕是来错了地方。找人该去警察局。”

“这个人他们找不到的。”亚瑟说。

“哦？是吗。”Marc脸上依然挂着微笑。“警察都做不到的事情，恕我更是无能为力了。”

“是啊。”亚瑟低下头。他从裤兜里掏出一张薄薄的羊皮纸放在桌上。“但是你能至少帮我看一下吗？我要找的这个人也叫Marc，我不知道他的姓氏，但听说他婚后随了自己Omega的姓氏改名叫Earnest。这是他的Omega，Allan Earnest先生托我带给他的信。他很担心他的安全。”

笑容从对面的人的脸上消失了。

很好。亚瑟心想。找到你了。

不远处的旋转木马处传来的音乐声、小孩子的欢笑声、人群的喧闹声，一瞬间所有声音都停止了。原本正从一旁经过的小男孩，手中蛋筒上的冰淇淋球掉了下来，却悬在半空中迟迟没有落到地面。远处有人射击摊里里有人刚刚射出一枪，子弹却在离最中心的靶眼几公分处停住了。所有事物、所有人都像雕塑一样凝固住了，连空气都不再流动。整个世界就像被按了暂停键，除了他和面前戴黑礼帽的巫师之外。亚瑟环顾了下四周。哪怕是曾上天入海自认为见多识广的他，也不禁被眼前的这一幕震撼到了。

“你是亚特兰蒂斯人。”巫师从座位上站起来，走到亚瑟面前。没等亚瑟反应过来，对方已经将手指按上他的额头。“亚瑟·库瑞。海洋与陆地之子。亚特兰蒂斯之王。哈。你居然是这么找到我的。没想到啊没想到，我真的是过时之人了。让我看看。外星人和神族后裔？你的这些朋友……真让我这个老头子大开眼界了。”他外表虽然年轻，语气里却满是不符合年纪的沧桑感。他继续向更深处窥探亚瑟的记忆。他的眉头逐渐皱起，最终手也从亚瑟额前移开。

亚瑟盯着沉默的巫师，他知道这个反应代表对方已经差不多看完了他的所有记忆，包括某些他深埋心底不愿分享的部分。这种被人剥开审视的感觉糟糕至极，但巫师兄弟确实警告过他，在他们曾祖父面前，你是无法隐藏任何秘密的。亚瑟的拳头暗暗攥紧。“听着，我知道我该死，我没有权力去要求你什么，但是奥姆……”

巫师却抬手打断了他的话，“不。是我要替那两个混小子做的事情，向你们道个歉。”

亚瑟略有惊讶，但没有说什么。“……那我猜你是答应帮忙解除奥姆的诅咒了？”

“不。”

亚瑟的心像铅块一样坠到了谷底。“我不明白。”

“是啊，我猜你也不明白。”巫师打量了一番亚瑟，然后随手朝他扔了个东西。“我没法帮你接触诅咒。因为奥姆身上的那个咒印并不是诅咒，也不会在今天伤害他的性命。它只是一个守护咒，能感知到主人是否有生命危险。”

亚瑟身体先一步反应，抬手接住了那扔过来的东西。他摊开手掌，那是一块黑色的石头，像是海滩边随处可见的鹅卵石。

“我会送你回他们身边。把这个给他们，他们自然会明白。”巫师说。

亚瑟脚下亮起一个法阵，身体周围被光芒包围。他跟巫师兄弟打交道这么久，也没见过这种声势浩大地法术，不禁有些紧张。“听着，如果他们两个再把奥姆……我是说如果我再需要你的帮助，我要怎么再找到你？”他抓住最后的机会喊道。

巫师顿了下，似乎在思考。下一刻亚瑟手中亮起光芒，光芒散去，一张嘉年华的门票躺在他的掌心。

“算是一点见面礼吧。”巫师说。越来越刺眼的光芒突然炸开，将亚瑟笼罩了起来，然后随着人一起消失在他面前。

用法术将不速之客送回了亚特兰蒂斯，巫师转身又坐回自己的小摊位上。远处射击摊传来一阵欢呼声。冰淇淋球在小男孩的惊呼声中掉在了地上。今天是地表人的新年，无数人赶来嘉年华就是为了守夜。远处人群骚动起来，开始有人齐声高喊着倒计时。接着午夜的钟声敲响，五光十色的烟花在头顶争相绽放，把气氛推到了一个高潮。巫师眼前一阵恍惚，仿佛看到记忆中金发碧眼的青年笑着抱起在脚边撒娇的小男孩，让他骑在自己肩膀上，又朝他挥手，喊他快点过去看热闹。他鼻子一酸，又强行忍住了。

他起身走到在冰淇淋球前哭泣的小男孩面前蹲下。男孩抬起泪眼朦胧的眼睛看他，发出一声惊喜的叫声。冰淇淋球完好无损地回到了蛋筒上。“谢谢大哥哥！”小男孩欢呼着接过蛋筒。他转头拽过自己的家长。“妈妈，这个大哥哥好厉害！”

小男孩的家长顺着孩子指的方向看去。

那只是一片空地。

——————

三天后。

深夜的海滩边。

海浪拍打着岸边的礁石，发出有节奏的哗哗水声。月光过于明亮，今晚星星并不多，零星地点缀在深蓝幕布般的夜空上，时不时还有流星划过。

前海洋领主坐在近海水面一块几人宽的礁石上。他穿着一条半长的长袍，小腿肚以下赤裸着没在水里，白皙的肌肤在夜里亮到有些刺眼。Asher顺着奥姆的视线望去，意识到他在看着天上的星星。

清凉的夜风拂过胸口，奥姆的心事似乎都减轻了不少。他和Asher在这座岛上呆了三天，至今还没有任何人找到他们。女王也许会担心她。还有Claudius警官。也许他会因为这个丢了自己的工作。但奥姆顾不了那么多了。他只想离开海底。他只想什么都不想地呆着。还有亚瑟……

不。他不在乎亚瑟。

Asher走到奥姆背后，犹豫了着要不要开口说话。三天了，奥姆还没有跟他说过一句话。但是今晚的气氛感觉不一样了。他咳嗽了一声。奥姆转过头看了他一眼。黑色天幕下的月光，将奥姆的金发和肌肤铸成月亮一般的银色。月光给金发Omega的面容也笼上了一层朦胧的光晕。Asher看着奥姆的侧脸，感觉自己呼吸停止了。

“这两天我一直在思考。“奥姆突然开口。

Asher没有回答，但金发Omega自顾自地继续说了下去。

“说起来很讽刺。我最不该求助的人就是你。如果说遇到你们让我明白了什么道理，那就是来国王塔就是个错误。”

“……确实。”Asher说，一阵麻木的疼痛开始从胸口蔓延开来。

“但是，我猜我欠你一个感谢。”奥姆说。“标记的事。以及……这些。”

巫师一时不知道该说些什么。过了一会，他也抬头看向天空。

“是不是很漂亮。”奥姆说，看向Asher。星光的倒影在海蓝色的瞳孔深处闪烁着，让头顶上的星辰也黯然失色。

“……很漂亮。”Asher说。

奥姆笑了一声。“你知道，根据亚特兰蒂斯的旧法律，为了不被地表人发现我们的存在，所有海底人严禁靠近浅海区域，更不能浮出水面。所以我从小到大没有看过真的星星。投影造出来的那些幻影？总是差点意思。”

“所以你是第一次看到？“

“什么？不，不是。”奥姆说。他安静了下来，像是陷入了回忆。

夜晚突然安静地有些难以忍受了。Asher抬手，海面上波纹荡漾起来，海水绕着他的手指，变成一群透明的海豚，纷纷游到奥姆面前不远处，然后开始追逐嬉戏。

奥姆的注意力被吸引过来了。他伸出手来，一只水做的小海豚游过来拱着他的手心，凉凉的触感让他露出一个微笑。

“奥姆。”Asher轻声说。

“……怎么了。”

“……你说欠我一个感谢。”Asher说。“不是真的只是一个感谢吧。”

“不是吗。”奥姆说。他从巫师怀抱里挣开，转过身，蓝眼睛望向对方。Asher抚摸上奥姆柔软的不可思议的脸颊。奥姆肌肤的触感就像水一般，丝滑中透着一丝凉意。他轻轻抚摸着奥姆柔软的下唇，然后将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。过了良久，他才从肿胀的浅粉色嘴唇上离开。

Asher喘息声加快。“听着，如果你不想……”

“我不想要。”奥姆笑道。“但是你可以试试看，能不能让我改变主意。”

Asher没有说话。但他知道这一切是怎么回事。Alpha。总是象征性地给Omega一个可以拒绝的权利，一个也许无意义的选择，一个可能是仪式感大于实际意义的询问。面对做戏式的施舍，你只能做戏式地回答，也许还能保住最后的自尊。

奥姆装出一副来者不拒的样子。但他知道他在说谎。在惬意的微风里，奥姆能承受海底零下几十度的低温的身体，控制不住地微微发着抖。

等回国神来，奥姆已经被他压倒在礁石上。Omega温软的身躯和他膝盖抵住的冷硬的岩石形成对比。奥姆抬起下身，让他把自己身上的长袍推上去，直到露出锁骨。Asher抚摸着奥姆的腰侧和胸口，接着又俯身吻住他，手指插入奥姆的金发收紧。

他看着奥姆的眼神变暗，金发Omega在他身下轻喘着，除了那件已经形同虚设的长袍之外赤身裸体。欲望冲走了巫师最后的理智，他一个挺身插入奥姆的身体，将自己埋到Omega高热紧致的那处里去。他一次次顶入奥姆柔软的身体，奥姆颤抖着，抓着他的手臂，用一声声逐渐拔高的呻吟回应着他的每一次动作。

奥姆逐渐被快感冲昏了头脑。他开始放浪地扭动着，身体内部热到发烫。强烈的快感让他眼眶发热，天幕上的星星氤氲在水雾里，变得模糊不清。

性高潮在体内炸开的时候，Omega带着哭腔的叫声划破了寂静的夜空。

Asher抽出奥姆的身体，把筋疲力尽的奥姆抱在怀里。

他将奥姆放回到床铺上，帮他清理干净身体，伸手附上Omega的眼睛。待奥姆的呼吸变得长均匀才收回手。

Asher看着熟睡的奥姆，眼前一阵恍惚。他并不是不知道奥姆对他并无多少情意，但却总是忍不住去追寻那一丝丝虚幻的希望。像深夜里的繁星追寻着太阳一样，期盼着不会有的光明。

他静静坐在床边，凝视着Omega的睡颜，直到破晓的第一缕阳光照进窗户。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：正联出场，电影背景，有少量超蝙

——————

亚特兰蒂斯首都警局。

距离亚特兰蒂斯新王的弹劾审判，已经过去了一个月的时间。审判过后，大家的混血国王、传奇英雄亚瑟，重新恢复了国王的身份。

而这件事情，也像所有政治新闻一样，在一时热度过去后，便被人们迅速遗忘。只有皇室的花边新闻，在这一个月内被持续不断地讨论着，发酵着，一天比一天更令人咋舌，吸引着人们的好奇心和窥私欲。上流社会的丑闻永远比渔场工人的游行抗议有意思。谁都可以批判世界的丑陋，但改变它吃力不讨好。Alex心想。也许这就是为什么狗仔永远比正经记者赚钱的原因。

“…Alex。我刚刚说的你听到了吗？”

Alex猛地回过神来。“对不起，长官。我走神了。” 他在椅子上坐正身体。也许是在气密室呆久了，他感觉浑身不舒服。

办公桌后的年长Alpha皱了皱眉。“我再重复一遍。有人举报你私自调用人手调查奥姆·马略斯亲王的案子。你必须停止自己的行为。从半个月前，国王亚瑟宣布这个案子移交给军部特别调查组接手的那一刻起，对你我而言这个案子就已经结了。”

Alex的心跟着沉了下去。其实在他走进在这间办公室，对上办公桌后亚特兰蒂斯总警监那已有定论的眼神时，他就有不好的预感。果然对方一开口，就要他放弃对Alpha平权组织的追查。

“…有什么意见可以直说。Alex警监。但是，这一点是没有商量余地的。”对方意有所指的眼神，让Alex下意识攥紧了拳头。“你现在已经晋升为警监，也该有些长官的样子，必须改一改你以前冲动做事的风格。”

Alex沉默不语。

“战后首都辖区内犯罪率居高不下，警局资源本就有限，作为警监，因为个人感情，在这种时候抽调人手，去做非自己职权范围内的调查，情理上这种行为我可以理解，但绝不允许有下一次。明白了吗？”

“明白。”Alex低声道。

总警监盯了他一会，但Alex只是低头沉默着。年长Alpha终于叹了口气，摆手让他离开。“你出去吧。这一个月的案卷材料稍后整理出来，全部转交给军部调查局。记住我刚刚说的话。”

“好的，长官。”Alex敬了个礼，随后转身离开。

Alex回到自己工位上，拿起下属最后一次整理的案卷材料，翻看了几页又放下。原本他已经要追查到1583头领的身份，现在线索又在关键时刻断掉了。他推开椅子站起来。这里太闷了，他必须出去透透气。

桌上的通讯器此刻突然响起。Alex按下播放，接待员的声音传了出来：“Claudius警监，有人联系您。”

“……转给Chales，我现在没空。”

“……呃，他……”通讯器另一头的声音突然磕磕绊绊起来。

“什么？”Alex有些不耐烦道。

“……是奥姆殿下。”接线员的声音小了下去。“奥姆殿下要见您。”

Alex停了一下。“跟他说我十分钟之后到。”半晌之后他开口。

“好的。”

Alex挂掉通讯器，却控制不住双手微微发抖。奥姆。那天金发Omega从众人面前消失后，过了整整三天才回到亚特兰蒂斯。为了避免不必要的恐慌，他们对外封锁了消息。而他几个周以来再也没有去过皇宫。

他还是能天天看到奥姆。只不过是在新闻上。

————

与此同时。韦恩大宅楼顶，现在的正联基地。

亚瑟抬头看向天空，近处是一片清湛如洗的蓝色，远处却是绵延起伏如山峦堡垒的厚厚的白云。正午的阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛，好在悬浮在头顶的那个红点开始变大，片刻之后超人落了下来。

“抱歉，有点事情耽误了。”超人说，边侧头冲亚瑟打了个招呼：“虽然晚了，但是还是恭喜。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟回道。

韦恩祖宅在荒原狼那一战之后重新修缮过，作为一个战略基地，内里设施一应俱全。可谁也不曾想，所有人最爱呆的地方，却是庄园楼顶这处用来休憩的观景台。

亚瑟看向在远处凉亭里休息的黛安娜。

“很难想象她已经五百多岁了是吧。”一旁身着休闲西装的布鲁斯在躺椅上坐起身来。“普通人一辈子也遇不到一个像她这样的人。可惜是个Alpha。”

“我能听到你在说什么，布鲁斯。”黛安娜的声音通过两人腰间的通讯器传了过来。

“那就更好了。”布鲁斯道。

“没有人规定Alpha不能和Alpha在一起。”氪星人走了过来，阳光为他火红的披风镀上一层金色。“我必须提醒你，布鲁斯，你刚刚的发言涉嫌歧视性少数群体。”

“我道歉。”布鲁斯道。

“这道歉里听不出太多诚意。”超人说。布鲁斯抬头对上他的目光。干燥的空气里几乎有火花飞溅的声音。

“……你说的对。为了表达我的诚意，不知道女侠愿不愿意不计前嫌跟我改日共进晚餐，给我个正式道歉的机会。”布鲁斯道。

氪星人的脸色沉了下来。

亚瑟本就不善言辞，此刻便只有沉默。超人和蝙蝠侠之间曾有过一些不愉快的经历，但在荒原狼一役之后，两人的关系一度有所缓和。在他被迫呆在海底的一年内，亚瑟与正联几人依旧保持着紧密的联系。然而当他们终于久违地重聚在一起时，蝙蝠侠和超人之间的气氛似乎又回到了最开始剑拔弩张的状态。

但话说回来，他对这二人又了解多少呢。有时候亚瑟甚至会觉得，午夜般漆黑的斗篷飘在身后，面具外下巴线条紧绷的那个蝙蝠侠，和现在魅力四射的哥谭首富布鲁斯，也许根本是两个不同的人格。

“好意我心领了，但是我还是免了。”黛安娜走了过来，救亚瑟于水火之中。不同于亚瑟，她似乎已经对这一幕见怪不怪。

眼前红光一闪，巴里已经在一旁的花园椅上坐定，在桌上放下满满一托盘的玻璃酒杯。“哟，超人，好久不见。维克多说他在楼下等着接朋友，就不上来了。别这么看我，我也很惊讶他居然有朋友。对了，新研制的巴里特调鸡尾酒，有人要来一杯吗？”

“我来一杯，谢谢。”亚瑟咳嗽一声。

闪电侠递给亚瑟，自己也端起一杯，象征性地跟他在空中碰了碰，接着把那颜色诡异的液体一饮而尽。亚瑟抿了一口，又默默把杯子放回桌子上。太涩了。

“所以婚礼是一个星期之后，在慈恩港。到时候我会再正式到场当面祝贺。”超人道。

“不用太正式，就当是一次聚会。”亚瑟说。“正式的已经在亚特兰蒂斯举办过一次了。但我父亲没能到场，所以我母亲坚持要在陆地上再来一次。你懂的。”

“也算我一个。”巴里道。“说起来，上次之后我就没再见过你的Omega。不知不觉居然已经过去一年那么久了。”是了，就算是每天活在十倍速的世界里的闪电侠，偶尔也会感叹一下时光流逝之快。“你们最近怎么样了？”

“……挺好的。”亚瑟又拿起玻璃杯喝了一口，含糊道。这酒真的又酸又苦。

布鲁斯的管家走过来，两人交谈了几句。哥谭首富便转过头来。“楼下大厅的客人也差不多都到齐了，正式派对可以开始了。来吧，亚瑟，我有不少朋友对你的事迹非常感兴趣，早就想一睹亚特兰蒂斯之王的真容。”

亚瑟眼神闪烁了一下。“我以为陆地上大部分普通人都以为亚特兰蒂斯是个传说。”

布鲁斯从躺椅上站了起来。“是，但是我这些朋友都不是普通人。顺便说一句，他们之中有不少是Omega，而且都对你‘仰慕已久’。”

“布鲁斯，亚瑟是已经有合法伴侣的Alpha了。”超人皱眉道。“你的朋友知道这一点吗？”

“你觉得我会跟他们隐瞒吗？” 布鲁斯说。“你想暗示什么？”

“我能打断一下吗。”亚瑟终于还是插了一句。“我很乐意跟布鲁斯的朋友见个面聊聊天。走吧，外面这天气一会要下雨。”

“不会吧。这天气这么好。”巴里抬头看了看头顶的蓝天白云，灿烂的阳光倾泄在庄园四周绿色的草坪上，一直绵延到远处的森林。“我觉得应该不会下……人呢？”

他收回目光看向四周，却发现天台上已经只剩他一个人。

—————

Alex站在奥姆寝殿门前。他环顾一周，殿前守卫全是一片陌生的面孔。

一个月前，国王亚瑟以绑架案护卫不利为由，将亲王奥姆的卫军全部替换成了Beta，而前卫队的所有Alpha，则以各种借口调去了军部的各个部门。至于背后真正的原因，所有人都心照不宣。那之后不久，亚瑟便和奥姆举办了AO结合仪式，正式确定伴侣关系。由于结合后的Omega主要应处于自己Alpha的监管下，按照奥姆的新任监察官Charles的说法，现在警局对奥姆的控制已经放松了很多，除非有重大事件发生，日常报备已经是形式上走个流程。

Alex收回思绪，推门进入室内。入目却是两张熟悉的面孔：Aden和Triton。金棕色短发的年轻Alpha站在不远处的窗边，视线投向外面，看到他进来只是瞥了一眼。红发的亲卫队长则坐在一旁的椅子上。

“哟，好久不见。”Triron跟Alex打了个招呼。

“二位长官好。没想到会在这里见到。”Alex回了一礼。Aden现在调任亚特兰蒂斯军部直属情报组，上尉军衔，而Triton则被“发配”远洋军区，目前军衔是少将。只按职级看，两人却还都是他的上级。他最后看向奥姆。金发Omega躺在客厅沙发上，手里捧着电子杂志在阅读，眉头蹙起仿佛在深思。黑色的长靴裹着他修长的小腿，一条腿贴着沙发边缘踏在地上，另一条搭在沙发扶手上。

奥姆顺着Triton的声音，转头看向Alex，却依然没有从沙发上起身。宝石蓝的眼睛对上了他的。“好久不见，Claudius警监。”

Alex转身关上门。奥姆居然就这么若无其事地跟他打招呼，丝毫没有一丝对自己行为的不安。做了奥姆一年的监察官的收获之一，就是他看一眼日历就知道今天是奥姆热潮期的第一天。室内浓度高于平日的、猛烈又清甜的Omega信息素气味也证实了这一点。奥姆内里穿着深紫色紧身衣，黑色的短外套半敞着，露出形状姣好的锁骨，而深色衣物更衬的他肤白胜雪。亚特兰蒂斯人喜欢穿贴身衣物，奥姆喜欢紫色。但那双靴子和外套却很明显是陆地上的东西。Alex的视线飘向奥姆后颈，按理说结合仪式结束后Alpha都会立刻标记自己的Omega。而奥姆那里肌肤平整光滑，没有任何标记的痕迹。

奥姆抬起手腕看了眼时间。“迟到了十分钟。”他坐起身，把手里的杂志放到一边。“看来Claudius警监的工作相当繁忙。”

“……我去了一趟药店。”Alex慢慢地说。

“去药店做什么？“

“去买这个。”Alex把手里拿着的东西放到奥姆面前的桌上。等看清那是什么之后，房内另外两个Alpha微微变了脸色。奥姆怔了一下。他拿起那个小瓶子。

“去药店买是因为我平常不用这牌子。虽然品质好，失败几率低，但是价格实在太贵。”Alex说，语气平静，仿佛他在讨论的是一件衣服，而不是……

“Alpha用避孕药。”奥姆把玩着手里的瓶子，湛蓝的瞳孔中亮闪闪的。他笑了几声。“真有意思。”

“怎么有意思了？”

“你做我的监察官的时候，跟我在一起相处整整一年。从来没有主动碰过我，没说过任何暗示的话。我试探着约过你两次，你都冷冰冰地拒绝了。”金发Omega说着向后躺倒在沙发靠背上，抬起下巴看向着Alex。“这些，我没说错吧？”

“基本上是这样。”

“而现在，因为我在热潮期的时候找你来，你就觉得我是来找你干我的。”

“坦白说我是有这个想法。而且我刚刚注意到你还没有被标记。”

“我该说我受宠若惊吗。我知道所有人都在说，皇家和贵族Omega喜欢背着自己的Alpha在外面乱搞。但就凭这个就断定我也是那种不是廉耻的人，你的结论未免过于草率了。”

“可能是我理解错了，我为我刚刚的想法道歉。”Alex在奥姆对面坐下，和他隔了一张茶几。“……所以殿下找我有什么事？”

“没事就不能来找你了吗。”奥姆说，语含讥刺。“是了，如果不是想着今天也许能把我按在床上操一顿，你一开始就不会过来。”

“……我已经道过歉了，殿下，我认错了。”

“不。”奥姆说。“你拿它出来的时候就晚了。”他把小瓶子放在桌上，推到Alex面前。“你嘴上道歉，可你心里就是这么看我的，就像外面那些嚼舌根的混帐在说的那样，我是个随便的Omega，是个为了权力可以不择手段，勾引自己的亲哥哥上床的婊子。”

“我没有那么觉得。”Alex说，声音大的让他自己都吃了一惊。“殿下，我是一个生理健全的Alpha，要去和一个在热潮期的Omega见面，所以我会随身备上Alpha避孕药物，因为我从小到大被教育这是Alpha应该做的事情，是对Omega的最基本的保护和尊重。你也大可不必抓着我发这么大的火，如果你这么介意别人说三道四的话，又何必在今天见我？既然道歉也没有用，那也用不着多说，只要你一句话，我现在立刻离开这里。”

和他预料的一样，金发Omega不说话了，还咬住下嘴唇，面上泛起一丝潮红，蓝眼睛里也露出委屈的神色，任谁看了都会心生怜爱。“我不是这个意思。”

“那我就不明白了，希望殿下能给我解释一下，让我明白自己到底来这里是做什么的。”

一声嗤笑从窗边传来。“我开始有点喜欢这个家伙了。”Aden说。

“就非要跟我对着干才开心是吗？”奥姆站起身来，走到Alex面前，慢慢跨坐在他身上。Alex顺势向下滑了一点，直到奥姆双腿分开，膝盖跪在他胯骨两侧。Alex看着奥姆在他身上坐稳，然后伸手按住Omega脑后，直到他的嘴巴贴上奥姆的嘴唇。Alex慢慢释放出Alpha信息素，感受到奥姆在自己怀里逐渐软成一团。等他放开对方时，Omega气息已经有些急促。

“你不把药喝了吗？”奥姆喘息着说。

Alex眼神一暗，一个转身将奥姆压倒在身下沙发上。“我改变主意了。现在我不太想喝了。”

——————

天空中震耳欲聋的雷声在头顶炸开。巴里没想到的是，远看洁白无瑕的白云，飘到头顶时竟是乌黑一团，随着一片电闪雷鸣风雨交加，整个午后的天空已是昏暗如夜。花园里原本三两成群或谈笑或烧烤的客人们纷纷撤回了大厅内，好在阿尔弗雷德及时安排了哥谭古典乐团登台演出，派对由室外转入室内，人门坐在各自桌边伴着音乐谈天，倒也别有情趣。只是不知不觉间，席间已经找不见这次派对的的主人公。而和亚瑟初识不久的几位Omega四处寻觅他未果，连主客卧室都找遍也不见人影，只好悻悻作罢，另寻他人交流去了。

天台顶上狂风暴雨倾盆而下，好在凉亭周围可以拉起一层玻璃围墙，几十平米的空间不算大，但容纳三五个人绰绰有余。

巴里一个闪身到了亭子里，怀里抱着从派对上拿来的零食。黛安娜和钢骨坐在桌前，前者在安静看书，后者盯着屏幕忙自己的事。巴里看向女侠，一句搭讪卡在嘴边，最终还是咽了下去。于是他转头看向钢骨。“维克多，我没看到布鲁斯和克拉克，你知道他俩去哪里了吗？”

“他们有一个紧急任务要处理，一起离开了。”回答的却是黛安娜。“别那么惊讶，他们最近搭档很多次了。”

“好吧。这倒是在我意料之外。”巴里说。“对了，亚瑟在哪里？我在下面没看到他。

“外面。”

巴里愣了一下，朝外面昏天黑地的漂泊大雨中看去。只见亚瑟站在楼顶边上，任由暴雨洗刷着自己的全身。“我的天，他在那站了多久了？”

“大概一个多小时。”黛安娜回道。

“发生了什么吗？我也喜欢雨天，但是被浇的睁不开眼，浑身湿透的感觉是另一回事了。”

“他是半个亚特兰蒂斯人，巴里。要我说他们在雨里，可能就是回家一样的感觉。”黛安娜合上书，看向巴里。“没发生什么吧。我们聊天的中途他收到过一条短信。我看他神色有异，问了他是否有事，但他说没什么。”

“是吗。没想到亚特兰蒂斯人还有这种爱好。”

亚瑟感到通讯器震动了两下。他把那东西拿出来，海底的东西应该不怕雨淋。暴雨浇的他睁不开眼睛，但他还是看清了上面的那句话：

他们走了。殿下正要前往训练场。

巴里看着亚瑟朝他们走了过来。他主动打开门，一瞬间雨点夹着狂风像鞭子一样抽了他一脸。他冲亚瑟喊道：“哟，老兄！在外面待的可还舒服？”

“抱歉，我有点事要走了！”亚瑟远远喊道。“替我跟其他人道个别！”

“这就走了吗？”巴里喊道。然而暴雨中亚瑟的身影已经走远，再也听不到他的声音了。

“搞不明白。真的搞不明白。”巴里咕哝着关上门，回身冲另外两人耸耸肩。

——————

奥姆感觉眼前这一幕似曾相识，但是他想不起来在哪里见过了。

他被亚瑟按倒在训练场的地板上，Alpha狰狞粗长的阴茎在他身体里狠狠进出着。亚瑟的信息素毫不留情的地释放到最大，肆意侵犯着他，让他全身发热无力软倒在地上，除了喘息和发抖之外，连发出声音都做不到。

“亚瑟…亚瑟…不行了…”过多的快感让他濒临崩溃，奥姆终于忍不住呻吟求饶。

Alpha插在他后穴里的阳物停顿了一秒，随即开始更加疯狂的顶弄。奥姆已经有些失神，下意识地张开嘴抽气，只觉得自己从小穴直到身体深处都已经被亚瑟贯穿捅烂，甚至会被就这么干死在这里。

“不……啊啊！”一阵激烈的快感从下腹深处冲上来，亚瑟尺寸惊人的阴茎再一次操进了他的生殖腔，但他没有像以往那样停下来，却继续狠狠抽插，生殖腔口的软肉被反复摩擦，受到刺激的内壁疯狂分泌体液，甚至随着亚瑟的每一次进出都带出一股股透明的淫水，和四周的海水混杂在一起。

亚瑟停下了动作。奥姆颤抖一下，不知道发生了什么。亚瑟伸手拦腰抱起跪趴在地的奥姆，就着下体还插在奥姆后穴里的姿势站了起来，并浮上高处。然后拔出了插在奥姆后穴的阴茎，奥姆随着他的动作身体微微战栗。

“我跟湄拉新学了一个把戏。”亚瑟伸出一根手指，轻松的滑进已经被淫液润滑充分的后穴。“你猜是什么。”

等到奥姆意识到亚瑟在说什么的时候已经晚了，一股手臂般粗细的水流像有了实体一般捅进了他已经被过度使用的后穴。奥姆惊呼一声，他原以为亚瑟的阴茎已经是他身体能接受的极限，而现在的水流却进入到了亚瑟都未曾到达过的深处，让他觉得被彻底操开了。本来已经没有力气的奥姆开始挣扎起来，然而亚瑟把他紧紧抱在怀里，让他无处可逃。

“亚瑟…不要…太深了！”奥姆哭喊出声。“亚瑟……”

后穴里的水流应声退了出去。奥姆抽泣了两声，低头看向自己的小腹，残留的触感让他总觉得肚子里还装了不少海水没有排出去。没等他回过神来，亚瑟的阴茎又一次干进了他的后穴。奥姆浑身一抖，紧张得浑身僵硬，肉壁箍得亚瑟闷哼一声。

亚瑟低头吻上奥姆的后颈，用信息素诱导着他放松身体。等到感觉能动弹了之后，他迅速又猛烈地抽插了几次，释放在了奥姆身体深处。

亚瑟拔出奥姆的身体，Omega已经软到无法站立。他帮奥姆简单穿好衣服，然后将他打横抱起，朝奥姆寝宫游去。

奥姆柔软的金发埋在他的胸口，全程没有说一句话。等到了他的房间，亚瑟便按着奥姆在床上又要了他一次。也许是累了，也许是还对刚刚的惩罚有些后怕，奥姆这次安分多了，只在他插的太激烈的时候小小挣扎了一下。

亚瑟控制着信息素的释放，用自己的气息把高潮后的Omega包裹起来。奥姆忍不住满足地哼了一声，彻底安静下来，一股倦意袭来，让他昏昏欲睡。房间里别的Alpha的信息素味道还未散去，而这个味道原本开一次净水系统就可以瞬间去掉。

“气消了？”亚瑟从背后抱住奥姆，鼻尖触碰着Omega的腺体，却只是磨蹭着。

“……不知道你在说什么。”

“昨天我答应母亲要在陆地上再举行一次仪式，今天你就找人来操你。上次是因为我解散了你的卫队。上上次是因为我把平权组织的案子交给军部调查局处理。”

“你以为我是赌气才跟别人上床？别也太看得起自己了，亚瑟。我愿意什么时候在哪跟谁做，都跟你无关。”

“好一个跟我无关，好歹我也是你的Alpha。”

“名义上的。要我再提醒你一遍吗，那个结合仪式只是做给外人看的。”

“你知道我说的不是这个。”亚瑟低声道。他凑到奥姆颈侧，深吸一口气，心想真是给外人看的话，你又为什么让我碰你。

奥姆不舒服地动了两下。“把你的衣服换了，真难闻。”

亚瑟花了两秒时间反应过来，是派对上遇到的Omega的信息素味道，还残留在他衣服上。

“你这不是也会在意我在外面乱搞吗？”亚瑟说着坐起身，把衣物胡乱脱掉扔到一旁，又回来继续抱住奥姆。

“不，我只是不喜欢陌生人的信息素味道。”

亚瑟收紧搂着奥姆腰腹的手臂。“说起来也很有意思。那几个Omega。借着酒劲贴到我身上，用信息素勾的我硬了。等我控制不住释放了信息素，她们就借口不适要去休息，我出于歉意，必然会会送她们回房。接下来会有人发现自己没有带抑制剂，要么就是热潮期提前了。她们接下来还有另外五十招，每一个的结局都是让我抓住她们滚上床。多亏布鲁斯的管家，不然我都不好脱身。老实说Omega的这些招数哪个Alpha不懂？每一个我都看厌了。”

“亚瑟，我真的不关心。”奥姆闷声说。“……还有，什么是抑制剂？”

“…这个不重要。你知道吗，我没碰她们，但不是因为我不想做。”亚瑟吻着奥姆后颈，引得Omega一阵战栗。“而是因为我知道你不会在乎。于是我就想，你不关心的事，我做了有什么意义。”

“又开始了。”奥姆说。“现在连硬不起来，都要怪在我身上了。”

“不，当然不是。”亚瑟说。“当然不是怪你。但是先把话说明白，我硬不硬的起来，你还不知道吗。”

奥姆哼了一声，没有说话。

“…我今晚能留下过夜吗。”

“…不能。”奥姆说。

亚瑟心下一阵黯然。但他没有起身，心想多留一会是一会。然而等了好久，奥姆却没有下一步的动作了。

过了一会，直到怀中传来均匀绵长的呼吸声，他才意识到奥姆已经睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 道具、触手、黑暗魔法、道德感缺失（原创角色）、处男（原创角色）  
以及本系列一如既往的ABO、NONCON和NTR要素


End file.
